Sound of Silence
by NightLark
Summary: A confrontation in the woods leads Derek and Scott to find a mysterious girl with connections to the Alpha. A girl who has a strange effect on the men of Beacon Hills. Derek/OC/Stiles
1. Chapter 1

A/N: set the night after the lacrosse match. Scott and Derek have a confrontation in the woods.

Derek glared at the younger wolf with an expression of intense loathing and hatred. He had risked exposing them, potentially ruined everything. Yes, he'd got away with it but just barely. The boy was a fool. A stubborn, young fool who didn't deserve the gift he'd been given. Scott just looked back at Derek with barely concealed contempt and smugness in his eyes.

"I told you not to go" Derek eventually growled out.

"And i told you there was no chance in hell of me not going. And i went, and it was fine so what are you so annoyed about?"

"You risked everything tonight! You risked exposing us to the hunters and..." Derek stopped suddenly, head cocked to one side. Scott frowned.

"What is it?" he asked. The atmosphere has suddenly become tense but not angry tense like it had been before.

"Shhh" said Derek. Scott took a step towards him. Suddenly, Derek ran. Scott considered his options. Follow or go home. He wanted to leave but a strange sense of loyalty made him grit his teeth and chase after the older wolf.

Derek dashed through the trees in search of a sound only he could hear. Scott chased after him, so intent on his path that when Derek stopped suddenly, he almost bumped into him.

"What is it?" Scott hissed his earlier question. Derek silenced him with a look and pointed through the bushes. Scott looked and saw flashlights moving through the darkness.

"Hunters" whispered Derek "they're following something" Both wolves watched as a figure sprinted through the darkness, pursued by three hunters.

"That's Alison's father" said Scott, pointing at one. Derek didn't reply, all his attention focused on the hunters' target. The slim figure moved like a deer, agily darting through the trees. One of the hunters raised a shotgun, took aim and fired. Derek watched the bullet fly through the air as if in slow motion. It hit the figure in the shoulder and they cried out, but didn't stop.

"What do we do?" asked Scott, his panic rising at the sight of his girlfriend's father leading an attack on a seemingless helpless victim. Derek considered. He knew he should get himself and Scott to safety but for some reason he felt as if he needed to aid this mystery person "Derek?"

"Okay. I've got an idea" said Derek. Scott looked at him expectantly. Derek punched him in the jaw and pushed him out of the bushes. Scott's eyes flashed yellow and he let out a loud growl. The hunters' heads shot up at the sound. Scott snarled again, his bloodlust taking control of him, and he disappeared into the trees. The hunters split up, two heading after Scott while the other continued the original pursuit.  
>Derek followed the scent of freshly spilt blood, keeping to the shadows. He could hear a heartbeat nearby but it seemed to be slowing. He peered out from the bracken and his eyes landed on a still form lying on the ground. He approached it warily and stared in surprised. It was a girl. Her skin glowed in the moonlight, her clothes were torn and stained with blood. Derek thought for a moment. He couldn't leave her here. He wasn't that much of a monster. He picked up the girl and headed back to his house. He could hear the hunters moving around nearby but didn't see them so he guessed Scott was keeping them distracted. He felt a twinge of guilt at the way he'd used the younger wolf but he decided it was a fair punishment for his disobedience.<p>

He reached the remains of his house and headed upstairs, the unconcious girl in his arms. He wasn't sure where to put her and eventually opted for his room since it was the only one that had furniture. Gently, he lay the girl out on his bed and fetched his first aid kit. He had to tear the sleeve of her shirt slightly to get at the injury. The tiny sound stirred the girl and her eyelids fluttered. Derek stilled, unsure what he would do if she woke up. He wasn't good with people, not even his sister who he'd been closer to then anybody.  
>Fortunately, she merely muttered, then quietened again. Derek continued with his work. Bullet wounds were something he knew about so it was an easy matter to remove it and stitch up the wound. It wouldn't win any prizes and most doctors would be horrified but the scar would be small and there was low risk of infection. Now all he could do was wait for Scott to return and the girl to recover enough to wake up. He wondered which would happen first.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Derek heard the sound of the front door slamming which alerted him to Scott's return. He left the bedroom and went to the top of the stairs. He waited until the young wolf spotted him leaning against the banister.

"Derek! What the hell was that?" He snapped, storming up the stairs.

"Well, i would have had a more complex plan but i figured you wouldn't want to listen to me" Derek replied calmly.  
>"Oh ha ha" Scott muttered sarcastically. The older wolf rolled his eyes and headed back to the bedroom. Scott followed, ranting loudly until he saw the girl when he instantly fell silent. He did a slight double take in surprise which Derek ignored, sitting himself in the armchair beside the bed.<p>

"Who's she?"

"She is the person the hunters were after"

"Yeah...but who is she?" Derek stared at Scott incredulously.

"I don't know Scott. She doesn't have a collar listing her name, address and phone number. We just need to wait for her to wake up and we can ask" he lapsed into silence, his eyes trained on the girl. Her hair was light brown, spread like a curtain around her head. Her body was lithe and fragile looking, skin pale and delicate as moonlight. She was wearing soft pyjamas and both wolves wondered what she was doing out in the middle of the night, in a forest, dressed like that.

Slowly the girl began to stir, her eyelids flickering. She let out a groan of pain and her eyes snapped open. The girl's body jerked upright, followed by a small howl as she moved her injured shoulder.

"Where am I?" she gasped. Scott moved forward to comfort her.

"It's okay. You're safe. I'm Scott, this is Derek" the girl's dark green eyes moved round the room, taking in the surroundings before fixing on Derek.

"You rescued me" she said, quietly. Derek nodded. The girl smiled at him "Thank you"

"Err...you're welcome" Derek wasn't sure how he was supposed to respond to that.

"My name's Rowan Thorne" she said. Derek stiffened. The surname was familiar but he wasn't sure why.

"Okay Rowan..." said Scott "Can you tell us why those people were after you?" She shrugged, looking away nervously. Scott sighed. Derek tugged on his arm and pulled the boy into the corner of the room.

"She's lying right?" Scott whispered.

"Well, she definitely knows more than she's saying. I don't want to let her go until i find out exactly what she's hiding" Scott stared at him, realising what he was saying.

"You mean you're just going to keep her locked up here? Why? She's just an innocent kid! And this house isn't fit for rats let alone people"

"She's a girl who was being chased through the woods in the middle of the night by hunters? There's got to be a reason Scott and i want to know what it is!" Scott sighed again.

"Nothing i say will change your mind, will it?"

"Nope. Nothing"

"Fine. I'm going home. I will be back tomorrow to make sure you haven't killed each other" he turned away and went over to Rowan.

"You're leaving?" she guessed, watching him intently.

"Yes"

"I'm not...right?"

"No" he said, waiting anxiously for her reaction.

"Well then...see you tomorrow" she said simply. Scott thought that was quite odd. He'd been expecting more shouting at the news. She seemed amazingly calm. Well, at least he didn't have to worry about her shouting and angering Derek so that he hurt her.

He left and Derek sat back down on the chair beside his bed, watching her. She looked at him for a minute or two before swinging her legs down off the bed and getting up. Derek rose as well.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll tell you what i'm not doing. I am not sleeping in a strange guy's bed" She went over to the corner of the room and curled up on the floor. Derek stared at her, perplexed. She was...odd. She didn't object to technically being kidnapped, but she objected to his bed?

"Fine. Wait here" he went, fetched clean blankets (slightly singed but otherwise okay) and took them back to Rowan. She watched him, slightly surprised.

"Wow. You are a considerate kidnapper" She took the blankets and wrapped them around her, sitting in the corner of the room. Derek sat on his bed and, after a few minutes, lay down. He listened as Rowan's breathing slowed. Nearby, he heard a wolf howl. Rowan's breathing hitched at the sound, her heart racing. Derek frowned.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine" She whispered. Secretly she was curled up, digging her nails into her arm. She was scared. Terrified in fact. Derek knew that she was lying, knew she was scared. He wanted to comfort her but he wasn't sure how, so instead he just rolled onto his back, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"Scott! Hey Scott!" called Stiles. Scott jerked upright and looked over at his best friend.

"What?" he snapped.

"Whoa, don't bite my head off. I wanted to ask if we were hanging out tonight or if you were seeing Alison" Scott sighed and shook his head.

"Neither actually. I've got somewhere to be" Stiles frowned.

"Where?"

"Derek's" he said, heading to his next class. Stiles jogged in front of him.

"Wait...Derek? As in Derek Hale? As in the guy we got arrested for murder? Are you freaking insane?" his voice was rising in pitch and volume.

"Chill out. I'm not going there to see him. I'm going for a different reason" The bell rang, signalling that they were late.

"What reason?" asked Stiles, confused.

"Tell you later. We have to go!" they dashed off to class.

Through whispered conversations and note passing, Scott managed to detail everything that had happened the night before. By the end of the class, Stiles was staring at Scott in shock and it was beginning to get on his nerves.

"Stop staring!"

"Dude, you're keeping a girl hostage?"

"No...Derek is" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"And you haven't run the police because...?"

"Because i don't want to have loads of questions asked...and because Alison's father was one of the hunters...and i don't want her getting upset"

"huh" Stiles thought his excuses were pretty poor "Well, if you're keeping this girl, i want to meet her. So i'm coming with you" He grinned. Scott groaned.

"Bad idea Stiles. She's staying with Derek. He hates you, remember?" Stiles scowled.

"No fair. I wanna meet your new girlfriend! Why can't i come? Please let me come with you Scott!" he was speaking loudly and drawing attention to himself so Scott reluctantly agreed. The change in his friend was immediate "Great! Do you want to give you a lift?"

"Sure" sighed Scott in defeat. If Stiles was coming, he was going to draw a perk from it. Stiles grinned.

"Okay! Meet you by my car after class!"


	3. Chapter 3

They met beside the car, got in and drove off. Scott noticed about five minutes in that they were going the wrong way. When he mentioned this, Stiles babbled something about gaining favour and trust.

They pulled up outside a girl's clothing store.

"What are we doing here Stiles?" said Scott, staring at the store window.

"Okay…Derek's not letting her go until he knows more about her right? But she's not going to say anything until she trusts the person she's talking to. And Derek isn't the kind of guy I'd have a slumber party with and exchange diaries. You however are less alpha wolf and more cute puppy dog. So, if you're nice to her, she's more likely to trust you and talk to you"

"I'm going to bribe her with clothes?" Scott summed up.

"No" corrected Stiles "You are going to consider her and provide her with what she needs" He got out of the car and dragged his friend out too.

"Why do I need to go? It's your idea! Can't I just take credit for it?" protested Scott.

"Yeah but I haven't seen her so I don't know what would fit her"

"Think dangerously skinny" Scott said. He conceded anyway and followed Stiles inside. He felt incredibly uncomfortable, trying to pick clothes for Rowan since he wasn't sure what she'd like. Still, they managed to choose some stuff for her. Stiles was scarily animated during the whole thing but even he had the decency to blush when they went into the underwear section.

"I think we're done here" said Stiles eventually. Scott almost cried out in relief "What else do girls have?"

"Err…hair stuff? Make up? I don't know!"

"Well…we can ask her what else she needs" decided Stiles. They went back to the car and drove to Derek's house.

"Why does he live here anyway? It's a total crap heap" said Stiles, staring at the burnt ruin with disdain. Scott didn't reply, heading inside. The house was silent, except for the sound of running water somewhere upstairs. He followed the sound but was diverted by the appearance of Derek.

"What are you doing here?" he frowned.

"I told you I'd be coming. I wanted to make sure she's still alive"

"She's in the shower" said Derek, heading back his room. Scott waited for Stiles to catch up, then they both followed. Scott's eyes were drawn to the makeshift bed on the floor. He sniffed the air. Rowan's scent was concentrated around the area. He scowled.

"You're making her sleep on the floor?" he said, glaring at Derek.

"No. She insisted" Derek grabbed his jacket "well as long as you're here you can baby-sit. I've got places to go anyway" he shot an angry look at them both before sweeping out of the room. Scott and Stiles stood nervously, uncomfortable in the older wolf's space. Both were relieved when Rowan appeared at the door in a towel. Scott managed to train his eyes to her face but Stiles just stared. It was no secret that both boys were virgins but Scott at least had a girlfriend.

"Err…hi?" she said, looking from Stiles to Scott "I'm Rowan" Stiles continued to stare, as if all ability to speech had left him. Even Scott had to admit she was pretty. He could smell the same spicy scent he associated with Derek but it seemed to have something else mixed in with it.

"Rowan, this is my friend Stiles" Scott introduced to save Stiles any further embarrassment.

"Hey. Nice to meet you" said Rowan, smiling.

"You too" said Stiles, recovering his senses "Err…we picked up these for you" Stiles held out the shopping bag. Rowan took it and peered inside.

"Wow. Thanks guys!" she smiled, pulling out some of the clothes. She examined the t-shirt with a picture of a wolf on the front the closest. "Hey…kind of appropriate" she chuckled. Scott and Stiles exchanged glances. Rowan moved to the corner of the room and looked expectantly at the two boys, eyebrow raised. They immediately turned away so she could get changed.

"So…where did Derek go?" she asked when she was finished.

"Out. He told me to look after you" replied Scott. Stiles tugged at his friend's sleeve insistently. His eyes were fixed on Rowan's uncovered arm.

"So how are you feeling? How's your shoulder?" Rowan rubbed her injury subconsciously.

"It's okay. Just a little sore" Stiles continued to tug at Scott's sleeve. He growled under his breath and turned angrily to his friend.

"What?" he muttered.

"Look at her arms!" Stiles hissed. Scott glanced over at Rowan. Her arms were exposed by her short sleeved shirt. Her pale skin, from just below her elbow to the sleeves were marked with scars in groups of four.

Claw marks


	4. Chapter 4

Scott and Stiles were both sitting in silence, watching the sleeping Rowan when Derek returned. He walked into the room, took one look at the expression on their faces and walked out again. The boys followed him into the kitchen.

"What do you want?" he asked, grabbing a bottle of beer from the fridge and tearing the lid off with his teeth.

"There are claw marks all over Rowan's arms. You spent one day with her and you've hurt her already?" Derek sighed and slammed the fridge door shut so hard that everything inside rattled.

"And you automatically picked me?"

"Well, you're the only werewolf around! You bit me, killed your sister, why wouldn't you be the one to do it?" Derek snarled.

"I didn't do any of that!" Scott froze. Stiles, who'd been watching nervously, frowned.

"Then who is it?" Derek growled at him "Okay, I get it. Wolf time. I'll wait in the car" he left.

"Okay Scott. The truth is it wasn't me who bit you. It wasn't me who killed Laura. There's another werewolf out there. He's stronger then me, more animal then I've ever seen. I don't know who he is but he killed my sister. He bit you. I'm going to track him down and kill him"

"So you're thinking that Rowan knows your alpha?" Scott guessed.

"Either that or there's something else that" Derek said grimly. He stiffened suddenly and looked at the doorway. Scott looked as well and, for a second, he thought he saw a person standing there, but then they were gone.  
>Derek strode out of the room and quickly up the stairs. He paused at the doorway of his room and looked in. Rowan was sleeping soundly, or so it seemed. Derek went over to her, staring at her as if seeing something Scott couldn't. Slowly, he pulled her blanket up, covering her exposed skin.<p>

"You should go Scott. The town's got a curfew remember?" Scott nodded.

"I'll be back tomorrow" he said, before leaving. Derek listened to the sound of Stiles' car driving away. He went over to his window and looked out at the moonlit forest. The moon was almost full. At the sight of it, he shuddered.  
>Rowan opened her eyes slightly. She looked over at Derek at the window and sighed softly. She ran her hand over the cuts on her arm. She hadn't meant for them to see them but she'd been surprised when they hadn't questioned her about it. She felt she could trust them but wasn't certain. Trusting the wrong people got you hurt.<p>

Scott rang Alison. She picked up almost immediately.

"Hey" she said.

"Hi. Sorry we couldn't meet up tonight. I had to do something important"

"Oh really? What's more important then spending time with me?"

"It doesn't matter. Do you want to get together after school tomorrow?"

"Sounds good" Scott decided he'd ask Stiles to check in on Rowan. He had a feeling his friend wouldn't mind, especially after he'd seen the look on his face earlier.  
>Thinking of Rowan reminded him of something he meant to ask Alison.<p>

"Hey Alison, I needed to ask you something. I was out with Stiles the other day and I met this girl…"

"I have competition now?" she laughed.

"No. you're the only girl for me" he smiled "But Stiles really liked her. Anyway, I saw your dad talking to her so I was wondering if she was a friend of yours or something"

"Give me a name, Scott"

"Rowan Thorne"

"Oh Rowan? Yeah, she's my cousin"

"Really?" Scott knew that the Argents had to know Rowan somehow or Alison's dad wouldn't have been out that night, considering the fact that she wasn't a werewolf.

"Yeah. She lives nearby. She's home schooled which is why she's not in our classes. Let me guess, you want some inside info to help Stiles?"

"If you could" Any information that Scott could learn would help him gain Rowan's trust.

"Well, tell Stiles she's kind of shy but she's a really sweet girl. She loves animals, especially dogs and wolves. She's an outdoor person who hates being coped up. She doesn't trust people easily but once she does, she is the most loyal person I know"

"You guys sound pretty close. How come you've never mentioned her before?"

"We used to be closer then sisters, but then she moved away and we could only see each other at Christmas. When we moved out here, she was kind of different. Stuff happened to her…so tell Stiles that if he is interested in her, he better be nice to her"

"Understood. I'll tell him. And thanks Alison. See you tomorrow"


	5. Chapter 5

Scott and Stiles walked down the corridor, arguing furiously but quietly.

"Come on! It's just one evening. All you do is check in on her, make sure she's okay, maybe have a chat. That's all!"

"That's not the bit I'm worried about, Scott. You're forgetting where she's staying. Derek hates me more then he hates you. The only reason he hasn't ripped my head of with his teeth is because you won't let him!"

"Look, it'll be fine Stiles. Besides, this gives you a chance to get to know Rowan. Think about that. Don't think about Derek!"

"Argh! Fine! But you owe me!"

Rowan was leaning on the window ledge when Derek came in. she looked up as he entered.

"What's wrong?" she asked, frowning. He didn't ask how she knew something was wrong. She just…had that kind of sense.

"I wanted to ask you something. About the other night? Scott told me that Alison Argent is your cousin. But her father was one of the people chasing you that night"

"Is that a question?"

"Why were they hunting you Rowan?" She shook her head "The sooner you tell me, the sooner I can let you go" she shrugged.

"I've got nowhere to go anyway" Derek frowned.

"What about your family?" He asked, curious. Rowan sighed and sat down on the floor, facing him.

"I live with my mother, father and older brother. As you know, my uncle was one of the people following me that night. Another was my father. The one who shot me was my brother. Now do you understand why I'm staying here willingly?" Derek nodded slowly.

"But what did you do? Why were they trying to kill you?"

"They weren't. they were trying to get me back"

"By shooting you?" he said in disbelief.

"It was a tranquilizer. Not an actual bullet" she said "and I'm not saying anything else on the subject"

"Fine. Are you hungry?" Rowan nodded. Derek allowed himself a rare smile "I'll make you something" He went downstairs but a quick check in the fridge revealed there was no food. He returned to Rowan, looking apologetic.

"There's no food in the house. If I go out and get something for us to eat, will you stay here?"

"I'll be here" she promised. Derek nodded and headed off. Rowan watched as the car disappeared from sight, then she slipped downstairs. she went to the back door and tried the handle. It was unlocked. As if in a trance, she stepped outside. Her feet crunched on the blanket of dead leaves as she walked towards the line of trees. She paused a few feet away, looking at the forest. a dark shape moved in the shadows, a pair of eyes glowed, boring into hers. She shivered and took an unconscious step forward. Deep in the darkness, a thundering growl sounded.

Derek returned to his house a short while later.

"Rowan?" he called "I'm back!" He put his shopping bag in the kitchen and was about to go upstairs, when he noticed the back door was slightly ajar. He went to close it and paused. He'd been certain he'd left it closed.

"Hi Derek" said a voice. He jumped and turned to see Rowan standing in front of him. She was paler then normal and she was standing stock still, wincing slightly when she did move. Derek was about to speak when a scent hit his nostrils. It was familiar but at the same time unusual. It twisted around him, blurring his vision. He felt his fangs lengthening.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Derek growled and stepped forward. he wasn't sure what was happening. All he felt was red hot anger, burning through his entire body, manipulating him like a puppet. Rowan backed away slowly, eyes wide and fearful. "Derek…please? Don't…."

Stiles pulled up outside the Hale house. He cut the ignition and let out a long sigh. He hated Scott for making him do this. Yes, he liked Rowan but he really didn't want to face Derek to get to her. That guy scared the hell out of him.

Still, he hopped out of the car and knocked on the front door. When no one answered, he let himself in.

"Hello?" he called, his voice echoing around the house. Stiles took a step forward and heard something crunch. He looked down and saw a piece of broken glass on the floor. The burnt wood was splattered with patches of red, leading from the kitchen to the stairs and up. He felt his blood run cold.

Stiles checked the kitchen first. There were deep gouges on the cupboards, broken jars and bottles scattered across the room. Stiles gulped and went to the stairs. Slowly, he walked up. The rest stuff, which he guessed was blood, was thicker the higher he went. A long slick, as if something (or someone) had been dragged along the floor, ran from the top of the stairs to Derek's bedroom. Stiles knew he needed to investigate but he was afraid of what he might find.

He slowly walked towards the door. There was a noise, so faint it was barely there. This spurred Stiles on. He moved briskly forward and entered the room. It took him a second to spot Rowan, curled up tightly in the corner. As he entered, she looked up. Her skin was pale as death and patched with blood.

"St…Stiles?" she stammered. He dashed to her side, skidding on the slippery floor.

"Rowan? Shit, what happened?"

"Der…"

"Derek did this to you?" Stiles almost shouted. Rowan flinched and he forced himself to calm down "okay…we need to get you to the hospital"

"No…don't want him to get in trouble" she murmured.

"You're defending him?"

"He didn't mean to…" Stiles thought about arguing but he could tell by her expression that he wouldn't win. Instead he pulled out his phone. The look of panic on Rowan's face intensified.

"It's okay. I'm just going to call Scott" Stiles promised. He dialled Scott's number and after a few rings it went to voicemail. He swore and tried again "Come on Scott…pick up! Pick up damn you!"

Scott was in the middle of some very passionate making out with Alison when the phone rang. He tried to ignore it but when it persisted, he picked it up and checked caller ID. Stiles. He disconnected.

A second later it rang again. Scott hoped if he ignored it, his friend would get the hint and go away, but of course he didn't. He groaned, sat up and hit answer.  
>"Scott! God, at last!"<p>

"What is it Stiles?" he snapped.

"You need to get to Derek's house pronto. He did a bit of redecorating…with Rowan's blood"

"What?"

"Yeah. She's hurt, I don't know how bad but she won't let me take her to hospital and I don't want to force her in case I hurt her more"

"okay. I'll be right there" he hung up and shot an apologetic look in Alison's direction "I've got to go" She sighed and sat back.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow" Scott could tell by her tone, he'd upset her. He wanted to make things right but the urgency he'd heard in Stiles' voice told him he couldn't afford to wait.

He said a hasty goodbye to Alison, then fetched his bike and pedalled as if wild dogs were chasing him. He was worried and terrifying thoughts raced round his head. What if Rowan was so badly hurt she died? What if Derek came back and hurt her more? Or Stiles? Scott hated himself for putting his best friend in danger. He wished he'd gone to Derek's instead of meeting Alison. He wished he knew what he was supposed to do.

He used his wolf strength and got to Derek's house in record time. The front door was wide open and the older wolf's car was in the driveway. Scott feared he was too late. He knew he couldn't beat Derek in a fight. If Stiles or Rowan had got hurt because of him…he would never forgive himself.

He entered the silent house and followed the trail of dying blood upstairs, the fearful gnawing feeling in his stomach building with every step. Floorboards creaked nearby and he followed the sound determinedly.

"ARGH!" war-cried Stiles, rushing Scott with a lamp in his hand.

"Stiles! Shit, it's me!" Scott shouted. Stiles stopped and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. Thought Derek had come back"

"And your plan was to hit him with a lamp? Do you want him to kill you?" Stiles didn't reply. Instead, he led Scott to Derek's room, where Rowan was. Scott tried not to let the panic he felt show on his face at the sight of all the blood.

"Hey Rowan" he said, keeping his voice calm and gentle, like when he looked after injured animals at the vets

"Hi Scott" she said, weakly.

"Can you tell me what happened?" she shook her head "Can you tell me where you're hurt at least?" She nodded.

"My arm…and side" she pointed at her clothes where the blood was thickest.

"Stiles. Give me your penknife" Stiles handed it over. Scott gently cut away the fabric that covered her wounds. He heard Stiles' gasp at the sight of it. There was a group of large gashes going up her side, and across her left arm. There were finger mark bruises colouring the skin that was uncut. Scott took a deep breath "Stiles told me you don't want to go to hospital. Why?"

"I don't want Derek to get in trouble" she mumbled.

"Well…" said Scott, considering his words carefully "you really do need to go to the hospital. You've lost a lot of blood" Rowan shook her head stubbornly "We don't have to tell anyone what happened. We can lie. But you really need to get checked over or you could get an infection"

"Like rabies" muttered Stiles, still pissed that Rowan was defending her attacker. Scott glared at him.

"You promise you won't say anything?" Rowan asked, hesitantly.

"Promise" said Scott. She considered for a moment, then nodded. Scott felt relief wash over him.

He was pretty sure she wasn't able to walk so he scooped her up in his arms, holding her carefully so that he didn't hurt her. He and Stiles went out to the car, moving quickly in case Derek appeared.

Within minutes they had Rowan on Stile's backseat and were on their way


	6. Chapter 6

Derek walked up his drive slowly. There were two cars parked outside. One was his and the other he recognized as belonging to Scott's irritating friend. Scott's bike was also there. He felt slightly relieved that they'd come along. He wasn't sure what exactly had happened but he knew it was bad.

Scott appeared at the front door, arms folded and expression furious. Derek slowed his pace, coming to a stop a few feet from the young wolf.

"Where is she?" he asked, quietly.

"Upstairs. We took her to the hospital but she insisted on come back here" Scott's expression told Derek exactly what he thought of that plan "Oh and…before you say anything else, we had to force her to the hospital. She was happy to sit there bleeding as long as you didn't get in trouble"

"Scott, I…"

"No. Shut up" Scott walked forward purposefully "I swear, if you hurt her again, not only will we tell everyone about what you are and what you've done, I will hurt you so bad that the Alpha will seem like a puppy!" Derek could have shrugged it off or made a comment but there was something in the boy's voice that showed he was deadly serious.

"Understood" said Derek. He brushed past and went inside. He grimaced at the blood on the floor. He'd left Rowan in the kitchen; she must have dragged herself upstairs.

He heard soft voices and followed them to the source. Stiles and Rowan. As he entered, they stopped. Stiles glared, Rowan just watched him with her intensely green eyes.

"Scott. Why is he here?" Stiles snapped. Derek frowned. He could understand them being upset but the look in Stiles' eye was closer to mad fury. He'd only met the girl yesterday!

Derek sniffed. The room smelt of blood, anger and…lust? His frown grew and he glanced over at Rowan. She met his eye firmly, unfaltering. He sniffed again and caught a whiff of that same sweet scent he'd smelt earlier, before he'd lost control.

"Are you okay?" asked Rowan, cutting through Scott and Stiles conversation "I was worried"

Everyone stared.

"You were worried…about him?" said Stiles with disbelief plain in his voice.

"About me?" repeated Derek.

"Yes. You just…flipped. I was wondering if I'd done something to upset you" Stiles leant over to Rowan.

"You shouldn't care if you upset him after what he did" Rowan touched Stiles' hand reassuringly. Derek couldn't restrain his small growl, but was surprised to hear Scott echoing the sound. He glanced over at the boy. By the look of it, he was just as surprised.

"You two should head home" said Derek. Both of them glared at him "I mean because there's a curfew and it's getting late. If you want to camp out here since you don't trust me, then you should ring your parents" he reclined on his bed, face a perfect picture of relaxation. Scott and Stiles exchanged glances.

"I'm not leaving her here with you" said Stiles firmly. Scott nodded in agreement. Derek sighed.

"Spare blankets in the cupboard" he grunted. The boys went to fetch blankets. Rowan looked over at Derek.

"You didn't answer my question. Are you okay Derek?" he looked at her. She seemed genuinely concerned about him. It was…strange.

"I'm…okay" he told her. He was about to add something else but the others returned and began to assemble beds. Rowan curled up in her blankets, listening as Scott and Stiles phoned their parents. A low mournful sigh left her and she closed her eyes.

Sleep came quickly to all of them that night.

_She lay on the bed in her underwear, eyes half closed. He kissed down her stomach, pausing at the hem of her lace knickers. Slowly, he shimmied off the revealing scrap of clothing. She brought his lips to hers in a long, slow kiss. Her hand went down to the front of his jeans and rubbed softly against the prominent bulge. He groaned against her lips, his hands moving to fondle her still covered breasts._

_He tugged off his jeans and boxers, his lips moving searchingly down her throat. He ground against her core, close but still distant, eliciting a delicious moan from her._

"_Oh…please…" she begged, bucking her hips against him in desperate search of friction. He stroked her cheek gently and thrust into her. His muscles were taut as he moved. She mewled in delight, running her hands over him. They moved together, against each other, a soundtrack of never ending moans accompanying their pleasure._

"_So…close…" she groaned._

"_Oh…fuck…Rowan" he cried_


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles woke up panting for breath. His eyes darted around the room. A second later, Scott jerked upright.

"Oh fuck" he gasped.

"What happened?" Stiles asked, managing to regulate his breathing again.

"Err…weird dream" Derek let out a sudden gasp, eyes flying open. He looked at Scott and Stiles in shock, as if wondering what they were doing there.

"You too, huh?" said Stiles, smirking slightly.

"What are you talking about?" snapped Derek. The room reeked of pent up frustration and heavy lust.

"Well, I'm guessing that we were all having dreams and judging by the…err…problem you both seem to be experiencing…I'm guessing they were all about one thing" He glanced meaningfully at the blankets wrapped around their waists. Derek growled and opened his mouth to speak but Scott interrupted him.

"Guys…where's Rowan?" Everyone's attention immediately fixed on Rowan's bed. Empty.

Derek darted out of bed, eyes wild. Scott was at his side, tense, head cocked to the side. Stiles sighed and went to the door.

"She's out here" the other guys clustered round. Rowan was crouched on the floor of the hall with a bowl of water beside her and a damp cloth in her hand. Derek stepped forward, the floorboard creaking. She started, her expression similar to a petrified rabbit.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"I…err…cleaning. I felt bad about bleeding on the floor" Derek went to Rowan's side and helped her up, being careful not to hurt her arm.

"Leave the floor. It was my fault, I'll clean it. You need to sleep " Rowan yawned but she tried to disguise it. Derek passed her to Stiles who led her back to the bedroom. He pushed her gently onto the bed.

"Stay" he said, firmly.

"I'm not sleeping here" She said, getting up "I'm fine on the floor"

"You are injured. You should have the bed" said Scott. Rowan shook her head. She wasn't being martyr, she just didn't like sleeping in other people's beds.

She curled up on the floor. Derek entered the room where the two others were standing, staring. Silently, he pulled his bedding off the bed and lay on the floor. Stiles and Scott both returned to their beds. Rowan lay in the dark, listening to the sound of silence. She wasn't sure if the others were awake or asleep but slowly her hand crept out and found another. She didn't know whose hand it was but she squeezed gently. A second later they squeezed back.

*****The next day*****

Scott felt uneasy about leaving Rowan with Derek the next day, but with parent-teacher night looming, he had to go to school. Stiles shared his concerns and lent her his phone in case of emergencies.

When they reached the school however, they were distracted from their concern by Alison's arrival.

"Hey Scott, Stiles"

"Hi Alison" they both chimed. Scott fixed an apologetic expression on his face.

"Look, I'm really sorry about last night. It was really important or I wouldn't have gone.

"It's okay. I've been think and I was wondering if maybe we could go out to the cinema tomorrow night?" Stiles and Scott exchanged glances.

"Well…"

"Oh, and to make sure there are no distractions, I thought we could make it a double date. Stiles, do you want to come too? With Rowan?"

"I…err…yeah. Sounds great" said Stiles, grinning. Scott knew that if Stiles wasn't infatuated with Rowan, he would be objecting not only because trying to take her away from Derek was dangerous, possibly suicidal, but also because watching Scott and Alison curled up in a darkened cinema was his idea of hell.

"We'd love to come" said Stiles, grinning "Now, I'm off to class" he walked off. He passed Lydia on the way but he didn't even give her a second glance. He was deep in thought. He definitely had feelings for Rowan, he just couldn't work out what exactly they were yet.

He glanced up to see if Scott was almost done and spotted Alison talking with Lydia. They were too far away to hear and he couldn't read lips so he didn't know what they were saying. Scott came over to him and they headed off to class together.

"So do you have plans with Scott on Friday?" Lydia asked Alison.

"We're going to the cinema" the other girl scoffed.

"Huh! Cheapskate date!"

"It's a double date. No romantic meals" said Alison. Lydia raised an eyebrow.

"Double date? Who with?"

"Well, you know Scott's friend Stiles?" Lydia stared blankly at her "In the lacrosse team, spends all his time on the bench? Small…a bit dorky?"

"Oh right. Him"

"Yes. So, he's got a thing for my cousin, Rowan. That's why we're doing a double date"

"oh! You know what would be great? We should make it a triple date! You, Scott, me, Jackson, your cousin and…er….Piles?"

"Stiles" Alison corrected.

"Awesome! So Friday then? Great! Can't wait! Okay, see you later"


	8. Chapter 8

Scott stood in front of Derek, arms folded.

"Why not?"

"I told you Scott. I don't want her out there! What if the hunters show up?"

"okay, Derek, the chances of the hunters appearing on the road to the cinema, in the right theatre or on the way home is incredibly slim"

"What if Alison asks questions?"

"She's more likely to ask questions if Rowan doesn't show up! Come on Derek! She won't run away and she's already been out of the house once! What harm will it do?" Derek grimaced.

"Fine. Ask her. She can go if she wants too," Scott did an air punch in celebration.

"Yes! Thank you!" He made to hug the other wolf, who glared at him. Instead he merely clapped him on the arm and ran off to find Rowan. As usual, she was sitting by the window in Derek's room. Today she was holding a newspaper and a pencil.

"What you doing?" Scott asked, sitting opposite her.

"Sketching"

"You sketch?"

"Normally i paint but i don't have any stuff. And now i'm running out of paper"

"What are you drawing?" Rowan handed him the paper. In blank spaces were little drawings of people's faces. Scott spotted his face in the sketches and Stiles. There was Derek, his face contorted in anger. "Wow, these are amazing. Maybe you should paint Derek's house for him," he joked. Rowan didn't reply, just took back her paper and returned to her sketches. "Anyway, i was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow night. Me, Stiles, Alison and you? Sound good?" she looked at him in surprise.

"Sounds great but are you sure Derek would let me go with you?"

"I already asked. He's...fine with it" Rowan smiled.

"He didn't want me to go, did he?"

"No. Not really"

"You should have asked him to come too,"

"There are three reasons why he wouldn't do that. One, he would rather die than go out with us. Two, a twenty something year old man with a group of teenagers is creepy. Three, if he did go out with us, then he would actually have a social life!" Rowan giggled. Scott had never heard her laugh before. It was a nice sound.

"I heard that!" called Derek. Rowan stifled her laughter and managed to make a straight face.

"I'd love to come with you guys" she said.

"Great. Stiles will pick you up at half seven" he smiled and left the room. He was startled to find Derek knelt on the floor with a bucket, scrubbing the blood off the floor. Scott disguised his grin.

"Never thought i'd see you cleaning,"

"It's my fault it's here and the blood bothers Rowan" he muttered, then looked up at the younger boy "Scott? Look after her tomorrow, okay?"

"I promise,"

Stiles pulled up outside Derek's house at exactly half seven. He had barely unclipped his seatbelt when Rowan was at the front door, Derek her ever present shadow standing behind her.

"Hey," she said as he got out of the car.

"Hi," he waved to Derek who nodded in response. "You ready to go?" she nodded and climbed in the passanger seat.

"Bye Derek!" she called, struggling to buckle herself in without aggravating her injured arm. Stiles reached across and did it for her. She shot him a grateful look.

They drive off. Rowan didn't speak, content to watch the scenery pass her by. Stiles wanted to leave her be but the reminder of her injury had brought one of his many questions to the surface.

"Rowan?"

"Yes?"

"Can i ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Can i ask you something else?"

"You just did!"

"You know what i mean!"

"Sure. You want to ask why i didn't want to go to the hospital the other night?" he nodded "I was worried he'd get in trouble, like i said. He hadn't meant to hurt me and i owed him for saving me the other night. Besides 'help this guy slashed me open with his bare hands' tends to cause questions," she turned her gaze to Stiles "How long have you known?"

"About what?" he replied innocently.

"I'm not an idiot Stiles. And i listen instead of talking. I've noticed things. Scott's eyes glow in the dark, Derek grows fangs and claws when angry. I know you know. They're werewolves" Stiles sighed "So how long?"

"Only about a week, Scott got bitten about a week ago and i've known since then. You?"

"i've known about werewolves since i was twelve. I knew what Scott and Derek were the night they found me"

"how?"

"Why do wolves howl, Stiles?"

"To...tell the rest of the pack where they are?"

"Yes. People scream for the same reason, to alert others to their location and bring aid. Now, if you were in a forest with no one around but your family who is hunting you... why would you scream?" Stiles let this sink in before speaking.

"Because...you expected someone to hear it. Someone else? A werewolf. But...they didn't come? Derek did. Right?"

"Yes. That added to the claws, teeth and eyes it's kind of obvious"

"So...you're okay with staying with a dangerous, volatile werewolf?" Rowan let out a slight laugh.

"Dangerous? Derek's a puppy dog!"

"Err...did you not see what he did to you?"

"I've had worse" she said, darkly. Stiles decided not to ask.

They spent the rest of the journey in silence. When they reached the cinema, Stiles immediately spotted Scott and Alison. He smiled... then he saw Jackson and Lydia.

"Who are they?" whispered Rowan as they approached the group.

"Lydia and Jackson. Scott failed to mention they were coming..." Rowan took Stiles' hand for support though it was hard to work out who was supporting who. They reached the group.

"Rowan!" cried Alison, throwing her arms around her cousin, who reciprocated the gesture. Alison released her and turned to the group, taking on the role of introducer "Lydia, Jackson, this is my cousin Rowan. Rowan, my friend Lydia and her boyfriend Jackson," Rowan attempted a half-hearted wave, clearly uncomfortable with all the people.

"I love that dress Rowan, where did you get it?" asked Lydia, eyeing up the forest green peasant dress she wore.

"Stiles bought it for me," she replied. Stiles smiled to himself pleased she remembered. Jackson laughed.

"What? You're into shopping now Stilinski? Maybe you should go see a different film. I'm sure there's a chick flick on tonight" Stiles felt warmth pool in his cheeks.

"Actually" said Rowan "Stiles only bought it because he thought i'd like it. Because he likes to take care of me, like a gentleman. Does Jackson look after you Lydia?" she spoke innocently but Stiles could tell it was a pointed comment. He was grateful for her recovery but she wasn't done. "Although, if he had his way, i'd probably be naked all the time" She giggled "Not that i mind" Jackson stared at Rowan, then looked over at Stiles who had an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Err...film?" suggested Scott.

"Good idea" said Alison. The six of them headed into the cinema. Jackson and Stiles were still reeling from Rowan's comment, for different reasons. While they were queuing for refreshments, Stiles pulled her aside.

"Why did you say that?"

"To get him to shut up"

"You lied"

"No. I planted a suggestion in his head that you and i were sleeping together. I never said we were. But he'll assume and stop making stupid remarks about you," she turned away. Stiles considered this and felt his respect growing for the girl. She saw people, saw beneath the surface and worked out what made them tick.

The film was, ironically, a werewolf film. It wasn't bad but some of the scenes where the wolf tore people apart made even Jackson cringe. Scott and Stiles were both wondering if it actually would be like that and praying it wouldn't. The only one seemingly unaffected was Rowan, who wore an expression of contempt that showed she was enduring the film rather then enjoying it. Only at the end when the wolf got killed di she bury her head into Stiles' shirt. He was immediately distracted by the sweet perfume that came off of her. It filled his head with a strange buzzing sound and he couldn't think straight.

"Rowan. It's over" he whispered, when the wolf's body had disappeared from the screen. Rowan smiled and sat up properly.

The film finished and the group headed back to the cars, talking animatedly about things.

"Oh crap! I forgot my bag!" said Alison.

"I'll go get it" volunteered Rowan. Alison seemed reluctant to let her but agreed after Jackson said he'd go with her. The pair headed back to the cinema, going down the side alley shortcut. It was dark and Rowan walked close to Jackson for reassurance. She stumbled and almost fell over something in the shadows. He grabbed her arm to steady her. Pain shot through Rowan as her injury was tugged. She gritted her teeth to stop herself from crying out.

"Thanks" she said, glancing over at Jackson "You can let go now" He didn't. His eyes were dark and hooded as he looked down at the hand holding her wrist. "Jackson?" He took a deep ragged breath and stepped towards her. Rowan backed up as far as she could, ending up against the wall. Jackson advanced on her and pushed her against the bricks. His hand pressed on the left side of her waist where her scratches were. She let out a sharp cry but Jackson clamped his other hand over her mouth. Rowan's eyes met his, seeing the wild look in them. She wasn't sure what had happened to him but she knew it was something.

His hand on her hips moved to unbutton his jeans, then went to hitch up her dress. She couldn't scream, paralysed with fear. She stood, shaking in terror, tears running down her cheeks, begging with her eyes. When that didn't work, she screwed them shut. The silence welled over her, interrupted only by the disgruntled grunt as Jackson tried to tug off his jeans.

"Get off her!" came a shout. Jackson's weight disappeared. Rowan's legs gave way and she sank to the floor. She opened her eyes and saw Scott had Jackson pinned to the ground. Stiles crouched in front of her, concern plain on his face.

"Rowan, are you ok?" Rowan couldn't speak. A sob broke free and she buried her head against his chest.

"Stiles" she whispered, clinging to him. He helped her up, arm around her shoulders.

"Wh...What happened?" stammered Jackson. His eyes had lost their darkness and were dazed, unfocused.

"You decided to have a grope in the alley!" snarled Scott.

"What...? I never..." his eyes fell on the shuddering Rowan. "Did i?" Scott growled and hauled Jackson to his feet. The four of them headed back to Alison and Lydia.

"What happened?" asked Alison. Stiles turned to Lydia.

"Keep your boyfriend away from her!" he snapped, before leading Rowan to his car. Scott released Jackson and went over to his friend.

"Get her home. I'll drop Alison home and be right over" Stiles nodded and started the car.

Rowan curled up as small as possible on his seat, shivering even though it wasn't cold. Stiles glanced worriedly over at her every few seconds.  
>they reached the Hale house. Stiles got out and called Derek's name before helping Rowan from the car.<p>

"What happened?" snapped Derek, appearing beside them.

"Tell you later" Stiles led Rowan inside, upstairs and into Derek's room. He sat her down on the bed and went out into the hallway with Derek. He explained what had happened, Derek growing steadily angrier with every second. By the time he had finished, Scott had arrived. The three of them went in to see Rowan.

"Hey Rowan. Do you want to talk about what happened?" asked Stiles, sitting next to her. She shook her head. Stiles wondered if he was making her uncomfortable and went to get up. She grabbed the edge of his shirt.

"Stay. Please. All of you" Awkwardly, the three males curled up on the bed around Rowan, holding her as her breathing slowed.

_Hands stroked muscle. Skin met skin in a frenzy of excitement. The air was filled with the sound of heavy panting, mewls of delight and snarls of pure animalistic pleasure. Rowan's eyes were dark with lust, cheeks flushed and body glistening with sweat from their passion._

"_I love you" she whispered._


	9. Chapter 9

They weren't sure who woke first. One moment all four were asleep, the next the three of them were awake with Rowan still sleeping peacefully between them. Stiles was on the left, one arm outstretched and pinned under Rowan's lower body. His hand was resting on Derek's upper thigh. Rowan's head was on Derek's chest, her legs entangled with Scott's who was lying feet towards Stile's head horizontally, body underneath Derek's feet. For a long time none of them spoke, just registering where they were. Derek spoke first.

"Whoever is touching my crotch, remove your hand now or i'm going to bite it off"

"Not me dude" said Scott "But could you move your left foot? It's in my ribs"

"Stiles? Move your hand. Now"

"I can't! It's stuck!" there was a pause "Please tell me that's your phone i can feel" Derek growled. Rowan stirred slightly at the noise and let out a disgruntled groan. They all quietened. She shifted around, enough to free Stile's hand but simultaneously rubbing her most intimate parts against all three of them. A strong scent hit the two wolves and they felt themselves harden further.

"Fuck..." whispered Derek as she wrapped one leg over his waist. Stiles had got his hand trapped again, sandwiched between Derek's leg and Rowan's damp lace covered sex.

"Err..." he murmured "Help?" He tried to wriggle his hand free but Rowan gave a startled moan and he stopped. Scott, who was the only one able to move, climbed off the bed. He slowly managed to detangle both Stiles and Derek from Rowan. She moved around, occasionally letting out a small moan. Her dress was caught around her waist, leaving her lower half bare except for underwear. The three of them watched as her hand slowly inched towards her need.

"We should..." began Scott

"Go..." finished Stiles.

"Yeah" agreed Derek. They exchanged glances and all but ran from the room. They didn't stop until they were out in the open air, where they became able to think straight once more.

"Please tell me you guys didn't have the same dream i did?" begged Stiles.

"I wish i could! I shouldn't even be thinking that! I mean... i'm with Alison!" said Scott.

"Rowan?" Derek asked simply. The other two nodded "Shit. Me too. Something weird's going on"

"Weird? Because we're guys who dreamt about doing the same girl?" said Stiles "That's not that weird"

"No. It's more then that" said Scott. Derek nodded in agreement, then headed inside. He returned a second later with a book.

"This is a book about werewolves" he said, flicking through the pages "Ahh, here it is" He showed them a page with a sketch of a woman standing beneath a full moon. The writing was in French which neither Scott or Stiles could understand. Derek, sensing their ignorance, began to read aloud. "Originally, there were no female werewolves. Only males were strong enough to receive the bite and human females could not bear healthy lupine offspring"

"bummer..." muttered Scott.

"However, hope appeared in the form of a silver-eyed youth. Not only could she become a werewolf if bitten, while human, she bore werewolf children of both genders. She was the first and many came after her. These females could be identified from birth by their recognizable scent, which attracted werewolves. However, when they reached the age of fertility, the scent would change and arouse any male who came into contact with it. The scent causes a dullness of mind and when mixed with the scent of another male can cause irrational anger. The scent will only fade when the female's needs have been met. It shall return after that, once a year during the werewolf mating season"

"So..." summarised Stiles "Someone has to fuck Rowan before things go back to normal?"

"No, Rowan has to get pregnant. Sex will only make it fade temporarily" corrected Derek.

"But none of us are going to that because it'd be wrong" added Scott. The two others exchanged glances, then nodded.

"Just wondering...what happens if we don't meet her needs?"

"Err... the scent will grow until we physically can't control our urges" admitted Derek "but Scott's right. We aren't going to discuss this. Rowan can't know. She's shaken up already after what happened"

The three of them returned to the house and Rowan. She had curled up into a tight ball but her eyes glimmered in the darkness, signalling that she was awake. When she didn't say anything, the three of them returned to the bed, trying to distance themselves from each other. Rowan wriggled, in search of bodily comfort, coming to rest in between Derek and Stiles, back against the older male's chest and head on Stiles' shoulder. Her hand caught in his shirt, holding him close. He felt a jolt of warmth pass through him and let out a low sigh, then closed his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Over the days that followed, Stiles and Scott found themselves growing closer to Rowan. Stiles came over every day and Scott every other, when he wasn't seeing Alison or working. Quite often they would end up staying the night. Sometimes they went out in a pair, trio or with Alison. Both boys liked spending time with her and despite Derek's warnings about what would happen, they wanted to continue. Derek on the other hand seemed to be trying to spend as little time with her as possible. During the day he distanced himself in the house, when the boys showed up he would leave and not return until Rowan had gone to sleep or was at least pretending to sleep. She never mentioned it and went about her routine. She started taking long walks with Stiles in the woods, talking together with a level of comfort that she didn't have with anyone else.

During one of these walks, they were deep in the woods, having left Scott at the house with Derek, when Stiles asked the questions that had been bothering him.

"So your family... why were they hunting you?"

"I saw something i wasn't supposed to and i got scared"

"Can i ask what?"

"A boy, about fourteen. They were torturing him" she said "because he was a werewolf" She went to say something else but there was a quiet snap in the bushes. Her head shot up, eyes fixed on something nearby. Her hand grasped Stiles and she dragged him against a tree. She kissed him hard, then trailed her lips across his cheek.

"Stiles," she whispered "When i tell you to, i want you to run as fast as you can" Her eyes met his for a moment, then glanced over his shoulder at the bushes "Ready? RUN!" She broke away and darted back towards the house. Stiles took off after her. He wasn't sure why they were running but a second later something whizzed past his head.

"What was that?" he shouted.

"We're being shot at!" she yelled back "Come on!" Stiles noticed a strange excitement in her voice. He frowned, his pace faltering slightly. "Stiles! Look out!" she screeched. There was no warning. Just a sudden burst of pain in his leg. He cried out and fell. Rowan paused mid-stride, then returned to him. She pulled him to his feet, trying not to hurt him more. His legs could barely hold him up. Rowan bit her lip, placed him back on the ground and turned to face her invisible attacker. Her eyes seemed to glow in the half light. She opened her mouth and let out a feral snarl. Silence fell. Rowan seemed to be watching something only she could see. Slowly she turned back to Stiles and crouched beside him.

"I'm going to get help" she promised. She slipped her hands into his pocket and pulled out his phone. She speed-dialled Scott and told him what had happened. Then she hung up and took off her shirt, using it to stem the bleeding in his leg.

"You're going to be okay" she told him "Good thing there are no vampires around, huh?" Stiles laughed weakly at the joke, then winced.

Derek and Scott arrived. Scott went straight to his injured friend while Derek hung back, assessing the situation.

"Rowan, what happened?" he asked, eyes raking over her semiclad form. Rowan didn't answer, too concerned about Stiles. Derek growled, gaining her attention. She came over to him.

"We were walking. My brother surprised us" Derek snarled and pulled Rowan away from the boys.

"You are to go back to the house and stay there with Scott! You are not to leave his sight, understand?" she nodded. Derek touched her cheek gently, half formed words on his lips, then he pulled away and darted into the trees. Rowan went over to Scott and helped to hold Stiles up as they headed back

Derek ran through the trees, following the scent left by Rowan's brother. Eventually the trees thinned to reveal a large house. There was a lean, fair haired young man sitting on the porch steps, cleaning a shot gun. As Derek approached, he snapped the gun barrel closed and rested it on his knee.

"What do you want wolf boy?" he asked, fixing his cold green eyes on Derek.

"Just here to talk so why don't you put the gun down before you shoot someone else?"

"No. I don't think so. You're in my territory"

"Fine. Why do you keep shooting at Rowan? She says it wasn't bullets that night but we both know that's not true. So why are you shooting her? She's your family" He rose to his feet, gun in hand.

"Yes. And it's because she's family that it's my duty to stop her from being tainted" Derek sensed a double meaning in his words.

"Tainted? You think i'd try and turn her?"

"No. By taint, i mean infected with your spawn" Realisation hit him.

"You know what she is...don't you?"

"Of course. It's hard not to work it out when every werewolf in the area starts trying to shag her"

"Including you" Derek stated "You're a werewolf. I didn't realise at first but now i see... this isn't about me with her. This is about someone who's not you being with her," The other boy growled and Derek knew he was right. He laughed.

"I've endured it for the past ten years since she was brought into our house! I've earned this!" Derek snarled at his words.

"She is a girl! Not a prize to be won!" the other wolf laughed.

"Tell me you haven't thought about it! Thought about fucking her up against the wall! Tell me she hasn't had you jacking off in the shower!" Derek said nothing. It was all true. The other boy smirked.

"It doesn't matter. She doesn't want to come back. Leave her alone" he replied finally.

"No. I want her back. If you don't return her willingly, my next bullet will be aimed at your head" They glared at each other for several minutes before Derek stepped back. Silently, he walked away, the mocking laughter of the other ringing in his ears.


	11. Chapter 11

"Argh!" cried Stiles. Scott cursed as he lost his grip on his friend's flailing leg.

"Hold still!" he ordered.

"Hold still?! You're digging a bullet out of my leg!" Stiles shrieked. Rowan came in with a bowl of water, a cloth, a needle and thread. Stiles visibly paled. Rowan sat down next to him and took his hand. She stroked it gently, eyes never leaving his. A strange numbness seemed to seep into his veins, calming him.

"It's okay Stiles. You're going to be fine," she promised. Her calming voice relaxed Stiles. Scott used the distraction to take a firm hold of Stiles' bleeding leg and dig his scalpel into the wound. Stiles whimpered but Rowan touched his cheek so he couldn't look away. Scott located the bullet and cut away slightly. It wasn't in very deep thankfully.

"Rowan...!" gasped Stiles.

"Shhh..." she soothed, "I know it hurts." Scott gave a triumphant cry and held the bloodied bullet in his hand.

"It's done?" breathed Stiles. Rowan nodded and moved away. She went down to his leg and started to clean the wound. Scott smiled and left the pair together. Rowan didn't look at Stiles as she cleaned his leg.

"You're good at this," he said quietly. She flashed him a smile.

"I've had practice," she muttered. She put down the cloth and picked up the needle.

"You're...you're going to...?"

"Yes. I'll be as quick as I can. Don't look and try not to think about it; I'll make it as painless as possible," she promised. She threaded the needle. Stiles couldn't help but wonder where she had found the stuff and how she knew what to do. Scott he could understand, he had experience with treating animals.

"How...?" he hesitated.

"How do I know what I'm doing? I... I have some medical experience. Not professional or anything but it's enough." She gave him a wan smile. "Apparently so does Derek. He had a box full of this stuff, bandages and the like." Stiles felt a small stinging pain as Rowan pushed the needle into his leg. He stared resolutely at the ceiling as she worked.

"So how did you first learn about werewolves?" he asked at random.

"I was saved by one. He rescued me."

"Did you guess what he was or did he just tell you?"

"He told me. I knew he was different, so I asked and he said." Stiles wanted to ask more but didn't want to pry into her life. Rowan snapped the threat and put down the needle. "All done."

"That was quick." Stiles sat up and smiled, looking at his leg. The stitching was neat and nearly invisible. "Thanks." He half hugged her. The second they touched, Stiles heard the familiar buzzing in his head. The pain in his leg seemed to dissolve away. Rowan looked at him, eyes warm and filled with some kind of desire. Stiles couldn't think straight. All he could see was her face. Before he realised what he was doing, his mouth caught hers in a hard kiss. She responded instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck and opening her mouth so he could enter it with his tongue. He gently pulled her down onto the bed, never breaking contact with her. His hands traced over her stomach, before moving to her bra. Stiles felt like he'd been taken over by some kind of raw animal instinct. He couldn't even begin to think about fighting it and if he had the choice to, he probably wouldn't have. His hands caressed Rowan's breasts, as her hands went to unbutton his shirt.

Derek and Scott walked in. The second they registered what was going on, their instincts kicked in. Derek grabbed Stiles and threw him to the floor. His wolf persona, coupled with the scent from Rowan (which had intensified when Stiles had kissed her) made him view the boy as a rival. Scott took the more brotherly approach, managing to keep some semblance of control. He pulled Rowan off the bed and took a protective stance in front of her. For a minute or two, no one moved. Stiles was sprawled on the floor, shirt half unbuttoned, trousers off and leg akimbo. Rowan was pressed against the wall, expression terrified, wearing only her jeans and bra. The two werewolves were positioned between them, Scott in a half crouch, Derek standing over Stiles. Stiles spoke first.

"Derek..." he croaked. Derek grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall. Scott rushed forward to help his friend but was batted away like a fly. Rowan took a deep breath, moved purposefully across the room and touched Derek's shoulder. He snarled, head whipping around to look at her. His eyes were an angry blue but she didn't look afraid. She met his gaze, her green eyes were calm and steady.

"Let him go Derek," she said softly, voice even and gentle. He took a deep breath and released Stiles, whose injured leg gave way.

"You two, get dressed and then downstairs," he ordered, before sweeping angrily out of the room. Scott looked between the two humans, then followed Derek. Rowan walked over to 'her' corner of the room, where her mattress and clothes were. She picked up a new shirt and put it on. Stiles felt like he should say something but he wasn't sure what exactly.

"Rowan..." he began, but she cut him off.

"We should head down. Derek's already in a bad mood. Best not to keep him waiting." She left the room and headed downstairs. Derek was pacing angrily around the hall. Rowan sat down on the bottom step and looked over at Scott.

"How long's he been doing that?" she asked.

"Since we got downstairs," he replied. Stiles limped downstairs and sat next to her. Derek stopped pacing and glared at them.

"Rowan, tell me about your brother."

"Erm... he's twenty five, dropped out of college. Good with his hands, a reasonably good shot. I don't know exactly what you want me to tell you..."

"Okay, how about a different question. Were you adopted?" Rowan stiffened.

"What?" she said, eyes widening in shock.

"I saw your brother earlier. He said something. Something about you being brought into the family ten years ago. Which, by my math, makes you about six at the time." He raised an eyebrow. Rowan stared, then very slowly got to her feet. As if in a trance, she walked towards Derek. She stopped in front of him and looked at him. Suddenly she let out an enraged snarl and punched him in the face. Scott and Stiles gasped. Derek and Rowan glared at each other for a minute before Rowan turned and walked upstairs.

"Real smooth..." muttered Stiles.

"Shut up," growled Derek. "From now on, you are not welcome here. And Rowan isn't allowed out of the house."

"What the hell?!" demanded Stiles.

"Now way!" yelled Scott. "You can't do that to her! She's not an animal!"

"I can do whatever the hell I want. If you don't like it, leave!" Scott stared at him. Derek ignored him, marched over to Stiles and grabbed the boy. He dragged him to the door.

"Get out and stay out," he turned to Scott, "Scott you can leave with him or you can stay here and do as I say." Scott looked at Stiles. He wanted to walk out of the house with his best friend but he couldn't. He needed Derek to help him with the whole werewolf thing. If that was the only reason he probably still would have left. But there was Rowan to consider. He looked at her as the younger sister he never had. If he left, he'd probably never see her again. And Derek might hurt her. She needed him to stay.

"I'm staying." His eyes locked with Stiles and a silent message passed between them. Then Stiles slowly left the house.


	12. Chapter 12

Rowan watched from the window as Stiles headed to his jeep. She sighed and rested her hand against the glass. She felt tears in her eyes.

"Rowan...?" said a quiet voice. she turned and saw Scott standing in the doorway. She hastily wiped her eyes.

"Yes?" she said, trying to keep her voice steady. Scott sighed.

"You heard every word, didn't you?" he asked. She nodded slowly. He came over and hugged her. Her body shook with silent tears. She pulled away from him suddenly, pushing him away from her.

"It's no good Scott. I can't get close to you. I can't get close to anyone." There had been moments where Scott had seen wisdom and maturity far beyond her years in her green eyes. Now Rowan looked incredibly young and scared. Scott frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Rowan sighed and sat on the floor under the broken window. Scott sat next to her.

"All my life I've been kept apart from other people. By my 'parents', by my brother, by Peter, by Derek..." she fell silent. Scott looked at her, curiously.

"Who's Peter?"

"Just... a guy I know," she muttered reluctantly. Scott was about to ask something else when Derek came in. Scott got to his feet. Derek held up a piece of white card. Scott recognized it as an appointment card.

"What's this?" Derek growled.

"An appointment card. Rowan has an upcoming hospital appointment for her arm," Scott said. Rowan didn't speak, just rested her head on her knees.

"Not happening!" Derek snapped. Scott snatched the card away.

"Yes it is. It's the hospital! Not like she's going to a party!" Derek growled. Scott sighed. "Fine, I'm leaving." Rowan made a noise. Scott glanced at her and smiled reassuringly. He hugged her and pressed the card into her hand.

"Tomorrow morning," he murmured too softly for Derek to hear. He pulled away and left the room without another word. Derek watched him go, and then turned back to Rowan. She was expecting him to shout, but his expression became concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Rowan stared at him, eyebrow raised. Derek sighed and came over to her. He sat in front of her. "Why did you kiss him?" he asked suddenly.

"I didn't. He kissed me," she replied.

"Why did you let him then?"

"Why do you care who I kiss?" she snapped. "You don't like me... in fact I might even say you hate me. So why do you care if I let Stiles kiss me?"

"I don't hate you," he muttered "So tell me why."

"It was... the second he touched me, like I couldn't control myself. Like something was making me do it." Derek thought about this for a second.

"So... do you actually like Stiles?" Rowan shrugged noncommittally. The truth was, she liked Stiles. A lot. But she liked Derek more. She just wasn't sure she trusted him.

"Depends on what you mean by like," she muttered.

"I mean... if you had the choice... would you let him touch you?" He gently stroked her cheek, his dark eyes burning into hers. His other hand rested lightly on her thigh. "Would you Rowan? Let him kiss you and touch you?" His hand moved over her thigh, his eyes never left hers. "Would you?"

"Yes!" she gasped out, suddenly breathless. "But I like someone else just as much, if not more. I'm just...I'm afraid he'll hurt me." Derek stared at her for a moment, seeing the vulnerable girl before him properly for the first time, then crashed his lips to hers. The kiss was demanding, caught somewhere between passionate and angry. Rowan's lips were yielding beneath his. Derek tore his mouth away with a growl and slammed her roughly to the ground. His mouth captured hers again, his hands tore open the front of her shirt. Rowan gasped softly. His mouth left hers, descending down her throat. He grazed her skin with his teeth, nipping lightly, then sucking to leave a mark. Rowan let out a slight moan. Derek moved his mouth to her bra and tire it in half with his fangs. He smirked and pushed aside the ruined garment. His eyes raked over her chest hungrily. He frowned slightly at the scars on her arms and bruises colouring her pale skin but his mind was too clouded with lust to focus on it properly. He quickly moved his mouth to the sensitive flesh of her breasts, toying with her. Rowan moaned softly and ran her hands over his t-shirt clad, muscular chest. Derek smirked and trailed his mouth down to the waistband of her jeans. Rowan went still. Derek didn't notice. He started to tug off the offending denim. Rowan grabbed his hand.

"Derek, stop," she said. Derek looked at her. His eyes were filled with a feral possessiveness that made his whole face seem darker. Rowan gazed up at him, silently begging that he listen to her. Derek let out a small noise like he was being strangled and pulled away. Rowan sat up. She looked down at the shreds of clothing on the floor, then at her naked upper half. She blushed and covered herself as much as possible with her arms.

"Don't..." muttered Derek. "Don't hide yourself." Rowan looked like a scared deer, ready to bolt. Derek took her hand and pulled it away from her breasts, then did the same with the other hand. She watched him, eyes unreadable. "You're beautiful Rowan," he told her, getting to his feet and pulling her up. "Come on, let's go to bed." Rowan stiffened and Derek realised his mistake. "I don't mean like that. I just meant, let's both go to bed and go to sleep. And... my bed is big enough for two people." Rowan nodded slowly.

"You can control... it?" she asked, hesitantly. Derek wondered just how much she knew.

"Yes." He promised. She allowed him to lead her to the bedroom and stood waiting as he tugged off his top and jeans. He glanced at her and realised she was waiting for instructions. "Jeans off and then get in." Rowan pulled off her jeans and climbed into bed. She curled up beside him. he snaked his arm around her, pulling her back against his chest. She wasn't used to being so close to people but she relaxed and just enjoyed the feeling of


	13. Chapter 13

Rowan woke early, as the sun was starting to appear on the horizon. She was cradled against Derek's chest, face resting on hard muscle. She wriggled herself free from his grip and slid off his bed. She knew getting dressed would make too much noise, so she just grabbed the nearest articles of clothing and silently left the room. She tiptoed down the stairs, reached the front door and ran for it. As soon as she was out of earshot of the sleeping werewolf, she stopped to catch her breath.

"Well, that's a nice sight to see first thing in the morning," said a cold voice. Rowan jumped, eyes darting around her. A figure dressed in black peeled himself away from the trees.

"Taylor..." she said, an ounce of fear slipping into her voice.

"Peace sister. I came to talk. Nothing more." Taylor said, smirking, pleased by the tremble of her body as he approached. "Now Rowan. What are you doing running around the woods in such a state? Come here." She didn't move. Taylor sighed and came over to her. He shrugged off his leather jacket and draped it over her. "Much better. Now let's go home." He turned and started to walk away, then paused when he realised she wasn't following. "Rowan. Home. Now."

"No." She whispered the word but he still heard her.

"No?" He raised an eyebrow, his mouth twisting into a sort of feral smirk.

"You heard me Taylor. I'm not going anywhere with you. Especially not back there."

"Oh yes you are," he said, stalking towards her. Rowan tried not to let the fear she felt show in her face.

"No I'm not. It's not my home and you're not my brother." Taylor rolled his eyes.

"I see wolf boy can add two and two. And that he can't keep his mouth shut. Right?"

"His name is Derek!" she snapped. "And why didn't you tell me?" He stared at her incredulously.

"You never thought...? You never noticed that the way I treated you wasn't normal?" She stared at him blankly. He sighed. "Of course not because you're an idiot." Rowan glared. Taylor sighed and wrapped his arms around her. She flinched at the contact. "I'm sorry. I'm telling you now, ok? So stop acting like a child. Come home and we'll sort everything out." She pushed him away, recoiling from him.

"No. I'm not going anywhere with you, especially not back there. It's not my home, it never was! I'm happy here with Derek!"

"He just wants you because of what you are! What you mean to the werewolves!" she folded her arms.

"And I mean something different to you do I?" she laughed bitterly. "Taylor, I'm not coming back. Leave me alone!" She stormed off, speeding into a sprint when she heard footsteps pursuing her. She hadn't gone far when she spotted Stiles' jeep parked nearby. Scott was leaning against the bonnet. She slid to a stop and regarded Scott for a few moments before speaking.

"You heard that, right?" she asked.

"Every word." He confirmed. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, i'm used to it. Let's just get out of here before anyone else shows up, ok?" Scott nodded. Rowan climbed into the jeep and pulled Taylor's jacket off. Stiles' eyes widened as he took in her lack of clothing. Scott glanced over and did a double take. He sniffed and frowned.

"Rowan?" Rowan made a noise to show she was listening, while simultaneously dressing herself. "Did Derek do something to you...after I left?" Rowan froze, her head shooting up.

"Like what?"

"Well... you've got a mark on your neck that looks kinda like a hickey. Plus the fact that you came out in your underwear and you stink like him. Like... all over." Rowan's cheeks coloured. Stiles gripped the steering wheel so tight he thought it might break. Scott growled softly but forced himself to remain calm. He knew how skittish she could be and he knew he couldn't demand answers without frightening her off.

"Rowan... what did he do to you?"

"Nothing!" she said, too quickly. Scott just gave her a disbelieving look and allowed his eyes to rest on the purple mark on her throat. Rowan sighed.

"What do you want me to tell you Scott? You've clearly already made up your own mind about what happened." There was no anger in her voice, just exasperation.

"Just ... tell me he didn't force you...?"

"He didn't force me Scott. He wanted to and he tried to..." there was a muted growl from the front seat. "But I told him no and he stopped." Scott sighed in relief.

"Good." Rowan had finished dressing by this point and since they were still driving through the woods, she opened the window and tossed Taylor's leather jacket out onto the ground. Then she relaxed into her seat and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Do you think she likes me?" Stiles asked suddenly. Scott looked up.<p>

"Huh?" Stiles sighed.

"Rowan. Do you think she actually likes me?" Scott put his magazine down on the waiting room table and turned to look at his friend.

"Why are you asking? She was making out with you on Derek's bed. That's normally a good indication that a person likes someone."

"Yeah but she did the same with Derek. If not more!"

"We don't know that for certain," interjected Scott.

"Well I sure as hell didn't give her that love bite..." Stiles muttered. When he noticed Scott giving him a look, he sighed. "And she's barely said two words to me since we got found by Derek. Explain that."

"She's probably embarrassed," Scott rationalized. "And as for the whole Derek situation, you know that her scent messes with our minds. He could probably smell you on her, decided he needed to 'mark his territory' or something like that, and Rowan couldn't fight him off."

"Why wouldn't she tell us?"

"So he wouldn't get into trouble. You know she feels she owes him something." Stiles nodded slowly, considering this alternative perspective. Scott opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by someone calling his name. He turned to see who it was.

"Hi mom"

"What are you doing here?" Ms McCall asked.

"We're waiting for a friend of ours," said Scott. At that moment, Rowan was escorted from one of the rooms. Ms McCall did a slight double take.

"Rowan?"

"Ms McCall!" Rowan said, smiling. "Hi!"

"Hey honey. I didn't know you were here. What happened this time?"

"Got attacked by an animal," Rowan said with a nonchalant shrug. Ms McCall sighed.

"You really need to be more careful. You're a danger magnet."

"I know." The nurse who had been standing near Rowan made an impatient noise.

"Ok, off you go Rowan. Hopefully next time I see you, it'll be under more pleasant circumstances." Rowan smiled and was led away. Stiles and Scott were both frowning, confused.

"How do you know Rowan?" Stiles asked.

"Oh she comes in a lot. At least once a month since she was thirteen, sometimes more. She always had a reason but it was obvious she was lying."

"So... what actually happened"

"On the official record, it's what she told us. I personally blamed the boyfriend." Scott and Stiles exchanged glances.

"Boyfriend?" Stiles stammered the word slightly.

"She started to come in with a man after her fifteenth birthday. She never said he was her boyfriend but the way he looked at her... Anyway, that's when her injuries got more frequent." Before either of the boys could ask another question, Rowan returned.

"Hey, they're all done with me," she said.

"Let's get you home," said Stiles. Scott made to follow them but Ms McCall stopped him and told him sternly that he was grounded for sneaking out. Stiles and Rowan left the hospital, walking in silence. Stiles glanced over at her. She was looking at the floor. Her sleeves were rolled up and he could see the criss-cross scars marring her skin. As they reached the jeep, Rowan's eyes met his. She smiled slightly and climbed into the car. Stiles got in too and they drove off. Rowan remained silent throughout the journey, head resting against the window. Stiles was reminded of the cinema trip and how quiet she'd been on the way there.

"You okay?" he asked, finally breaking the unbearable silence.

"I'm fine but..." she sighed softly.

"But what?" Rowan turned to look at him, her green eyes filled with sadness.

"Stiles, why would you think I didn't like you?" Stiles sighed. Rowan always seemed to know things, always seemed to overhear conversations. Not for the first time, he wondered how much she actually knew that she wasn't saying

"Well since you clearly overheard my conversation with Scott, you already know my reasons. I mean... I really like you but... I can never workout what you're feeling for me. A few days ago I would have said we were friends but now you won't even talk to me." Rowan sighed again.

"Stiles... I..." There was an angry tap on the window. Rowan turned to see a very irritated looking Derek standing there, arms folded. Rowan bit her lip and got out of the car. Stiles followed.

"You. Inside." He growled at Rowan. "And you. Explain."

"Don't talk to her like that," snapped Stiles. Derek glared, grabbed Rowan's wrist and pulled her away from the other boy. He wrapped a possessive arm around her waist.

"Go inside now Rowan," he ordered. She shot Stiles an apologetic glance before almost running into the house. Derek glared at Stiles.

"I told you to stay away," he snarled, eyes turning brilliant blue.

"No. You told me I wasn't welcome in your house. I'm not in your house," Stiles retorted. A small part of his brain warned him that pissing off the werewolf further was not a good idea but, like usual, he ignored it.

"She is mine Stiles. She belongs to me. She will be my mate!" There was a mad look in his eyes.

"No! She is not yours! And until you see her as a person she never will be!" Derek let out a roar and darted forward. He grabbed the boy by the shirt and slammed him against the jeep.

"She is mine." He snarled, his fangs inches away from Stiles' face. Stiles shook with fear, wishing he had a weapon, wishing he was stronger, all in vain.

Then a scream ripped through the air.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: ok, with this story i wrote a bunch of chapters out on paper, which i type up when i get the chance. However, since by this point there's so much that's happened in the Teen Wolf universe, something's no longer fit, like the fact that the alpha was a cripple etc, whereas in this version he's been up and active for years. I've tried to edit them but it may be a bit rough. That's my excuse for things not making sense and I'm sticking to it.**

Rowan hurried into the house. Her wrist ached from where Derek had gripped it. She sighed and headed up the stairs. As she reached the top, she heard a floorboard creak nearby. She froze. Silence reigned once again. She rolled her eyes, scolding herself for being jumpy.

"Imagining things," she muttered to herself. She headed for Derek's room and closed the door behind her. She took off her coat and tossed it onto the bed.

"Why so sad, love?" a voice murmured from behind her. Rowan's head shot round, landing on a figure leaning against the wall.

"Peter..." she breathed. "You startled me." She tried to keep her voice steady, to calm her racing heart and breathing so that he wouldn't realise the effect his presence had on her. He approached her slowly, his hungry eyes boring into her.

"Forgive me," he said, stopping directly in front of her. He bent, as if to kiss her, and instead inhaled deeply. He smiled. "The scent of the others mask it but I can smell you. Your purity...and especially your fear. Do i scare you?" She was terrified but she'd learnt a long time ago that with him, it was all about power play. She knew he could smell it but she tried to seem brave anyway.

"No." She managed to say.

"Hmm..." he trailed a finger over the scars on her arms. His nails lengthened to claws. She shivered, knowing how easily he could tear open her skin. "I think you're lying Rowan. You know what happens when you lie." His claw snagged on her flesh, drawing blood. She winced slightly but held his gaze. He smirked and pulled away. She let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Now Rowan, you and I are going to have a serious talk about your recent behaviour, but that can wait till we get you home."

"You know...?" she gasped. He smiled at her.

"Of course I know. I always know."

"how?"

"I have my ways. I understand Rowan, you're young and inexperienced. You've had quite a sheltered life and I know you're going to want to try out new things. I'm not saying you're not in trouble but it's not as bad as you're thinking." He took her hand. "Come on."

"No. I'm not going back there Peter. And I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Come along now Rowan." He repeated, acting as if she hadn't spoken but his voice had an unflinching tone of command.

"No." She said, standing firm, her body shaking with fear. Peter growled softly, his eyes turning red. A second later he had slammed her against the wall. His claws tore at her clothes and the skin beneath; his fangs were inches from her face. She screamed, unable to withhold her terror for a second longer. Peter smirked, regaining control of his animal. He inhaled deeply and trailed his nose across her neck.

"Your terror is intoxicating my love." He pressed his lower body against her, rocking his hips so she could feel his rigid erection through their clothes.

There was a snarl from behind Peter. He half turned, his arm pressing Rowan to the wall so she was unable to run to her saviours. As he turned, Stiles grabbed a lamp and slammed it into the wolf's head. He let out an enraged growl and threw the boy across the room. Derek's eyes widened when he registered who was stood in front of him.

"Uncle Peter?"

"You know this psycho?" gasped Stiles, trying to get to his feet, battling dizziness.

"Hello Derek. Sorry to enter uninvited, I was just collecting something of mine." Derek's desire to know how his uncle was here was overwhelmed by the wolf instincts, combined with Rowan's scent. His eyes turned blue and he tackled the man to the floor.

"Get her out!" he roared, grappling with his uncle. Stiles grabbed Rowan's wrist and pulled her from the room. They fled down the stairs and into the open air. They rushed to Stiles' car, climbed in and locked the doors.

"Who the fuck was that?" demanded Stiles, gasping. Rowan couldn't speak, staring out of the windscreen in a way that told Stiles she wasn't fully there. Derek ran out of the front door, blood staining his cheek and splattering his shirt. He darted to the car and banged on the window until Stiles unlocked the car and let him in.

"Drive!" Derek roared. Stiles hit the gas and the car skidded away. A loud howl reverberated after them as they fled the forest. Rowan covered her ears, whimpering softly. Derek was letting out a never ending stream of growls as they drove, which only ended when they swerved onto the main road.

"Who was that?" Stiles demanded. Derek ignored him.

"Take her to Scott's" he ordered.

"No." Said Stiles.

"What?" Derek growled. Stiles pulled the car over on the side of the road and looked at Derek.

"Look, whoever that dude is, he's after Rowan. He's probably been watching us for a while so he'll know Scott's a werewolf, right?"

"Well... actually, he was the one who bit Scott."

"Ah. Well in that case he'll DEFINITELY know Scott's a werewolf. And he'd assume we'll take Rowan to the place with the most protection." Derek paused, letting the logic sink in.

"Where would you suggest?"

"Well, Alison's would be the safest apart from the loopy family factor... so the next best is my house." Derek growled. "Hey, my dad's the sheriff. We're not exactly unarmed."

"Fine. But i don't like this." Derek scowled. Stiles started to drive again but instead of heading to his house, he drove to Scott's.

"Rowan. Take off your shirt," he instructed. Rowan hesitated slightly but did as she was asked. Stiles handed the shirt to Derek. "Sniff it."

"What?"

"Sniff it!" Derek inhaled deeply. "Does it smell like Rowan?"

"Yes."

"Good. Get out of my car and into Scott's house." Derek's expression became one of understanding. He got out of the car and disappeared around the back of the house. Stiles drove off. As soon as they were out of sight of the house, he looked over at Rowan. She was staring numbly into space. He cleared his throat. "Care to explain?" She looked up, eyes regaining focus.

"I will Stiles... just not right this second..." she wrapped her arms around her knees. Stiles could see she was shaking. He reached out and gently touched her arm. She jumped at the contact, eyes fearful. He sighed softly.

"Are you ok?" she shook her head.

"No. My life keeps catching up with me." Stiles didn't know how to respond to that so he focused on driving.

They reached his house and Stiles ushered her inside. They went up to his bedroom and sat uneasily on the bed.

"Erm...you should probably get some clothes on. To hide your scent." Rowan nodded and got up quickly.

"is it ok if I shower first? It'll help to disguise it..." she didn't admit her real reason for wanting to shower. She wanted to get the feel of Peter's eyes and hands on her. Stiles nodded and pointed out the way to the bathroom. Rowan disappeared down the hall, leaving him to search for clothes that he thought would fit. His mind was a whir. Derek clearly knew that guy, Peter. He wondered who it was. But mostly he was occupied with a fact. He'd attacked a werewolf. Wow. Slightly scary but still... he felt good. Powerful. Another thought occurred to him. Rowan was in his house. In his shower! Naked!

"Whoa." He murmured, sinking onto the bed. "Cool it Stiles. If you try anything, Derek will tear you apart." He lay back on the bed, propping his head up on his arms. He could hear the noise of the shower and realised the implications of having Rowan in his house.

Possible homicidal werewolf coming after him, maybe multiple werewolves since Rowan seemed to know a lot of them.

At some point he would have to tell his dad.

"Are you okay?" asked Rowan, coming in wearing a towel. Stiles jumped up.

"Erm.. yeah. I got you some clothes... figured we should probably wash your other ones." He handed her the clothes he'd grabbed. She smiled and retreated into the corner to dress. The top went in and out at the wrong places but Rowan improvised by tying a belt round her middle. The jeans however were a lost cause. In the end she stuck on a pair of Stiles' boxer shorts. It wasn't like she could go anywhere anyway so it didn't really matter what she wore.

"Sorry about the clothes," apologized Stiles when Rowan was dressed.

"It's fine," she said, sitting next to him. "I'm sorry about dragging you into my problems."

"I don't mind. But i'd mind less if I actually knew what it was I was being dragged into." Rowan sighed and nodded.

"I know you an explanation. Probably a whole lot more besides, but most of that will have to wait. I'll tell you my story first... and if you want to kick me out after, I get it. I moved out here with my family when I was eleven. I'd been going to school until that point but my parents decided to home school me for some reason. They said it was because of the stress after my accident and I could go back eventually, but i never did." Stiles frowned. "I got attacked by, supposedly an animal, right before we moved. I think it was actually a werewolf. Anyway, I became quite solitary because of being kept away from other people. I used to take walks by myself and I was just very... self involved. A little after my twelfth birthday, I saw my brother turn. He told me about werewolves and said that normally hunters kill themselves if they get turned but he'd been trained not to attack people and that made him useful, but I couldn't tell anyone. I used to help look after him on full moons. Occasionally his 'training' wasn't enough and I got hurt but he told me it was what I was there to do." She looked down at her clasped hands. "Shortly after my thirteenth birthday, i got my first period and things got... weirder. Especially when I was around guys. Anyway, I was out walking one day and i ran into these boys. There were three of them and they were about fifteen. They attacked me... and then Peter showed up. He wasn't like he was today. He was wild...vicious. half his face was covered in burns. But he saved my life, took me to a house...i think it was his and he looked after me. I told him I knew what he was. I mean, I saw him all wolfed out, there was no way I was mistaken. He told me that I was his mate, that I belonged with him and whenever I needed help he would find me. We met up often. Usually at night. As we were together, his face started to heal. Things were good, except on the full moons. My parents never took enough interest to notice that I was going to the hospital at least once a month, if not more. When I got older, it got worse. My sixteenth was the worst day of my life. Peter has ideas about our relationship that I didn't agree with. I mean, he was a lot older than me and it was daunting. He expected things from me and when I didn't comply, I got hurt. But i never doubted his words...he just had a way of speaking that made it so believable. And that was my life until a few weeks ago when I got into trouble, screamed and it wasn't Peter who saved me." Stiles couldn't do anything but stare at her as she finished. Poor Rowan... all that hardship. Rowan sighed. "So now you know. I'm nothing more than a whore for werewolves. A chew toy for them to play with." She hung her head dejectedly. Stiles felt a wave of hate and anger towards Taylor, Peter, her parents and everyone else who had hurt the beautiful girl in front of him.

"That's not true Rowan. You are an amazing person, not something for them to play with." Rowan let out a small sob. Stiles wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He focused on keeping control and not surrendering to the desire that pumped through him and dulled every other feeling. He needed to look after Rowan. He held her as she cried softly. Slowly her sobs died down into small whimpers. Her body relaxed and she pulled away.

"Thank you." She whispered. Stiles didn't ask what for. He already knew.


	15. Chapter 15

They spent the rest of the day in companionable silence. Stiles tapped away at his computer while Rowan lay on her stomach on the floor, sketching. It was nice. They could almost forget about the werewolves and possible imminent death and just relax.

Stiles' phone rang as evening was drawing in.

"Hello?" he asked, picking it up.

"It's Derek. How is she?" Rowan had looked up when Derek had spoken, almost as if she'd heard, and held out her hand for the phone. Stiles handed it to her and scribbled a note on a piece of paper '_You Hungry?'_ Rowan nodded and smiled. Stiles smiled back and headed down to the kitchen. His dad was there and Stiles started in surprise.

"Dad. I didn't realise you were home!" His dad shot him an apologetic look.

"Yeah. Not stopping, just checking in to make sure you're okay, then I'm back on duty." Stiles forced a smile.

"I'm fine. Just grabbing something to eat, then I'm going to study for a bit and then bed. Usual stuff."

"Okay. Not too late. I should be back before morning." Stiles watched his dad leave and sighed. Well, at least Rowan wouldn't be found for a bit, he could be sure of that.  
>He made a sandwich and went upstairs again. Rowan was where he'd left her, but he could immediately tell something was wrong. She was staring at the phone in her hand, eyes darkened by wrought emotions.<p>

"Rowan?" He put down the food and went over to her. "You okay?" she shook her head. He hesitated to ask what was wrong. He knew it involved Derek and he wasn't sure he wanted to know about Rowan's relationship with him, but he felt obligated to ask.

"Want to talk?"

"No… but can I have a hug?" Stiles nodded and eagerly embraced her. The familiar buzzing took over his mind but it seemed stronger than normal, like it was being pushed onto him. He glanced at Rowan. Her green eyes were so sad and filled with self-loathing. Whatever Derek had said had made her feel like trash, unwanted and disliked. Stiles wanted to show her that he wanted her but couldn't think how. So he let his resistance crumble and the urge take over. He kissed her softly, pulling her body against his. She kissed him back, eyes unfocused as if she wasn't really in control of her actions. She wrapped an arm around his neck, the other arm clutching at his shirt. Stiles knew he should stop but the desire was flowing strong in his veins and he couldn't. There was no Derek or Scott to interrupt this time, no going back. Rowan unbuttoned his shirt and ran a hand over his lean but muscular frame. Stiles unbuckled her belt and almost tore her borrowed top off her. He faltered when he saw the love bite on her throat and let out a small growl. Rowan placed a hand on his cheek, instantly calming him.  
>She guided his mouth to her throat, moving her head to the side, exposing more skin. An offering, he realised. He knew wolves bared their necks as a sign of submission. Rowan trusted him enough to do that and it made him feel… powerful, happy, any number of emotions. He kissed her neck and sucked lightly, leaving his own mark. Rowan mewled in pleasure, her breathing heavy, pushing her breasts closer to him. Stiles brought his hands up and fondled them gently, mouth still attached to her throat. Rowan was gasping for breath and letting out small moans, her hand moved down to his jeans and slipped inside the waistband, reaching to rub him gently through his cotton briefs. He hardened instantly at her touch. Rowan smiled slightly. Stiles moaned softly and pulled his mouth away. His hands trailed down to her boxer shorts and tugged them down. Rowan whimpered, suddenly self-conscious. She was bare under the shorts and Stiles paused. Rowan blushed, turning away as if repulsed by her own body. Stiles grasped her wrist, pulling her back. He kissed her nervously and unclasped her bra. It joined the other clothes on the floor. He tugged off his own jeans and glanced down at his tented underwear. Rowan smiled shyly and ran her hand over him. She lingered at the waistband.<p>

"Can I…?" Stiles had his eyes half closed, mouth open slightly.

"Yes…god yes," he groaned. Rowan hastily lowered the restricting cloth, freeing his erection. She took his hand and lay down on the bed, pulling him towards her. He rested his weight on his forearms, allowing her to feel him. She ran her fingers through his short hair and kissed him softly. Stiles eyes trailed over the naked girl, drawing a blush to her skin once again. He ground against her, eliciting a delicious moan from Rowan. She rubbed herself against his length, silently begging him to take her. Stiles considered stopping. He was a virgin and he was pretty sure she was too. He didn't want her to regret it the next morning. He knew the first time was supposed to be with a person you loved. His emotions for Rowan were pretty close to love but he didn't know what she felt.

"Stiles…" she pleaded. "Please… I need you." How could he deny her?

Slowly, he slid into her. He had to stop himself from crying out in ecstasy at the sensations alone. Rowan winced slightly and Stile stilled his movements, concerned.

"You okay?" She nodded, eyes screwed shut. Stiles waited, allowing her to adjust. It was torture for him but he bore it. When Rowan was ready, she rested her hands on his shoulders and wriggled her hips. He pulled out of her and slowly thrust back in. She moaned softly, running her hands over the lean muscles of his body. Stiles moaned. He'd never experienced something this amazing. His head was clouded and Rowan's scent was heavy in the air. Her green eyes were dark and hooded with lust. She let out small noises whenever he moved inside her. Stiles brought his mouth to her breasts and suckled lightly at the sensitive flesh. She moaned louder and pulled him down against her. Stiles smiled against her skin and nipped gently at her breast. Rowan moaned loudly. Stiles was so close, the feelings of being inside Rowan and the sounds she was making were amazing. She hooked a leg around his waist, allowing him deeper inside her. Her moans grew louder and more frequent.

"Mmm…Stiles…" she muttered. He crashed his lips to her, silencing her pleasure. He felt her tightening around him and that was enough to prompt his own climax. They both let out half screams in ecstasy as they reached their releases together. Stiles rolled off her and cradled her in his arms. She smiled up at him and brushed a hand over his cheek. He kissed her forehead. They lay there together until both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Stiles woke early the next morning. Initially he was disorientated, mainly because of the naked girl sprawled across him. It took him a minute to recall the previous nights' activity and he couldn't help the smirk that formed on his face. He'd had sex! With Rowan!<br>He glanced over at her. She looked so peaceful. He wondered if she would feel the way he did or if she'd be angry and upset. Absently, he traced small patterns with his fingertip on her back. She stirred and opened her eyes. Her green eyes were sleepy but they radiated contentment.

"Hey." She murmured. Stiles smiled.

"Hi." She sat up, leant over and kissed him. He held her close to him, stroking her hair until she wriggled away.

"I'm going for a shower," she said. She left the room and went to the bathroom. Stiles stayed in the bed. He felt incredible. His phone beeped and he sorted through the rumpled clothes to find it.

_**Hey. Is R okay? Derek told me what happened. Scott~**_

Stiles quickly typed a reply.

_**R is fine. She was a bit shaken but is ok now. And you were right. She does like me.**_

Stiles put the phone away and lay back on the bed.


	16. Chapter 16

"Stiles open the damn door. I have to get to work," said Mr Stilinski, banging on the bathroom door. It opened and Rowan stuck her head out. She blushed when she saw him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't realise I'd been in here so long!" She stepped out, wearing a towel. She smiled shyly. "All yours." Mr Stilinski could only stare as she walked to his son's bedroom and inside.

"I think you might be in trouble," Rowan told Stiles, perching on the edge of the bed. He came over and wrapped an arm around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Dad saw you?" She nodded. "Oh well. He'd have had to find out sometime. I'll make him breakfast. That'll put him in a good mood."

"I can do that," offered Rowan. "After all you've done for me, it's the least I can do." He smiled and nodded.

"Okay." She got up.

"Can I borrow some stuff again?" she asked. He nodded and watched as she assembled an outfit from bits of clothing. She didn't seem shy about him seeing her body anymore and when he thought about it, after last night it would have been odd if she did.  
>They went downstairs and Rowan started making pancakes. Stiles had never seen her this relaxed before. It was nice seeing her happy and it made her happier than he'd been in a long time.<p>

"Stiles," called his dad from the living room. Stiles went into the room, chewing his lip nervously, and eyes on the floor.

"Yes?"

"Why was there a girl in my bathroom?" he asked.

"Erm…happy birthday?" Stiles suggested.

"I'm serious Stiles. Who is she?" Stiles shifted uncomfortably, not meeting his dad's eyes.

"Her name's Rowan. She's kinda… my girlfriend." His dad stared at him. "Her parents kicked her out and she had nowhere else to go. Please let her stay dad." He gave his son a considering look.

"Do I need to give you the talk?"

"No. I promise dad. Rowan has issues with sharing beds. It'll all be okay."

"Fine. She can stay." Stiles grinned, pleased.

"Great! You're staying for breakfast right? Rowan's made pancakes."

"She cooks?! Damn, this girl is a keeper." Stiles nodded, laughing, and went into the kitchen. Rowan had plated up the pancakes. She smiled at Mr Stilinski and blushed slightly.

"This looks delicious," Stiles said, then leant over and kissed her cheek. She blushed more and sat next to him. Mr Stilinski had a slight smile on his face as he watched the pair of them. He liked seeing his son happy.

They ate with quiet conversation but mainly silence. It was a comfortable silence though so no one minded.  
>Breakfast finished, Stiles and Rowan curled up on the sofa to watch a film. The doorbell rang and then opened without any time to answer. It was Scott.<p>

"Scott! Why are you here?" asked Stiles, frowning.

"Came to visit my best friend of course!" He sat down and pressed a note into Rowan's hand. She read it quickly.

_Rowan,  
>Derek is sorting out a safe place for you to go to out of town. Don't tell Stiles please, I don't want to upset him. I tried talking Derek out of it but he's convinced it's the only way. I'm so sorry. He's been watching my house. I wanted to warn you.<br>Scott_

Rowan sighed and got up. Stiles looked at her curiously but she ignored him and went upstairs. Scott frowned slightly.

"What's going on with you two?" he asked.

"I think… we're dating," said Stiles quietly. Scott raised an eyebrow, seeking more information. "Well… we… we kinda…" Scott looked at him expectantly. "We slept together." Scott's eyes bulged.

"You slept with her?!" he snarled.

"What? Not like I tied her to my bed and forced her!" Stiles looked away. Scott continued to glare at him.

"We all agreed we wouldn't do that to her! I thought you could handle the whole scent problem!"

"I can handle it!"

"Clearly not or we wouldn't be having this conversation! And when Derek finds out, and you know he will, you are a dead man!"

"Look, I didn't make her do this Scott. She wanted this, she chose it. She chose me. Not you, not Derek. Me! Do you know how that makes me feel? To be wanted first for once?" Scott opened his mouth to speak, then froze. He turned. Stiles followed his gaze and saw Rowan standing in the doorway, her expression unreadable.

"Rowan…" he began. Before he could say anymore, she had darted past them, in the kitchen and out the back door. Scott snarled and chased after her. Stiles regained his senses and followed after. He caught up with Scott surprising quickly, he was standing in front of a tree. There was no sign of Rowan but there were four jagged gouges on the trunk, a message from one wolf to another.


	17. Chapter 17

Rowan woke up with a pounding headache, feeling incredibly disorientated. She groaned and opened her eyes. She was in a large darkened room, lying on a bed. She sat up, rubbing her head in an attempt to alleviate the pain. Her eyes roamed the space, taking in any details she could see and trying to make sense of her surroundings. They looked vaguely familiar but it was too dark to be certain. She tried to work out what had happened, how she'd got here. She remembered running away from the house and then a furry blur struck her and then… darkness.

"Awake at last…" said a voice that was nauseatingly familiar.

"Urgh… Peter?" she guessed, praying she was wrong. A flame flickered into life, illuminating Peter sitting in the corner on a sofa with a lighter in his hand. He looked at her with dark eyes. Rowan felt a shiver of fear pass through her and bit her lip.

"Come here." He ordered. Rowan immediately climbed off the bed and went over to him, expression meek and scared. He wrapped an arm around her waist and nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply. "Why are you scared of me?" he said, voice soft and charming. That scared her more than when he was angry.

"Because you hurt me," she murmured, burying her face in his shirt. He stroked her hair gently.

"That's because you misbehave so much Rowan. If you were a good girl, I wouldn't need to hurt you. Do you think you could do that for me sweetheart?" She nodded slowly, biting into her lip so hard it started to bleed. Peter gently wiped the blood off her lip with his fingertip. "That's my girl." He smirked and licked the blood from his finger. Rowan curled up on his lap, letting him rub small circles on her back. There was a sudden ringing noise from Rowan's pocket. She jumped. Peter slipped his hand into her pocket and retrieved the object.

"Who's phone is this?" he asked, holding the ringing phone in front of her. She tried to grab it but he pulled it away from her, eyebrow raised.

"Erm… it's Stiles'," she admitted. "I picked it up accidentally." Peter gave her a sceptical look, then checked the caller ID and grinned wickedly. He flipped it open and put it too his ear. Rowan whimpered, scared of what he might hear from the call.

"Hello Derek," Rowan stiffened at the name. "No, Rowan can't come to the phone right now….because she doesn't want to talk to you." Peter glanced at Rowan. She immediately shook her head. He ignored her and pressed the phone to her ear so she could hear Derek's panicked voice.

"Rowan! Rowan! Are you okay? Where are you?" He sounded so concerned, Rowan could almost forget the things he'd said to her. She wanted to scream for help, beg him to come and get her but she was painfully aware of Peter's hand on her body, reminding her to behave.

"Derek, I'm fine. Don't call again. I'm…" her voice faltered. Peter pressed his claws into her waist, making her whimper. "I'm staying with Peter. He… he cares about me." Peter smirked and trailed his clawed hand across her cheek, making her shiver.

"What the fuck, no he doesn't!" Derek sounded furious. Rowan was torn between fear and anger. How dare he try and take the higher ground after what he'd said and done? She didn't even need Peter's prompting anymore, it just boiled out of her like lava.

"Well he cares more than you do! You told me that I was useless, worthless, just a magnet for danger! Go away Derek!" There were hot angry tears in her eyes as she spoke. She snapped the phone shut and threw it across the room where it landed with a thud.

"Calm down honey," Peter whispered in her ear, holding her close. "He can't get to you now. You're here with me, you're safe." His words made her cry harder. She knew she was in danger, more so if Peter found out she'd lost her virginity to Stiles. She buried her face in his shirt as Peter played with her hair, letting out a quiet throaty noise that Rowan could only describe as purring. The sound soothed her and her sobs died down after a few minutes. Peter smiled slightly and cupped her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"That's better," he murmured. "You know it's not good to upset yourself like that." Rowan wiped her eyes and looked at Peter.

"Peter…"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Im sorry for what I did," she said, hanging her head. "Please forgive me?"

"Oh sweetheart, of course I'll forgive you. Just don't do it again, ok?" She nodded. He kissed her forehead. "Good girl. Are you hungry?" She nodded again. Peter smiled and put her down on the chair. He left the room. Rowan curled up on the chair, and rested her head on the back of it. She didn't allow herself to cry again. Long ago she'd learnt to hide her tears, knowing it did no good to cry. She could do that again. Be strong because she had to. She started to hum to herself, a small tune that she liked to hear when she was stressed. It usually helped to comfort her…but not today. Things were too bad for that. She'd never felt so alone or so helpless.


	18. Chapter 18

Stiles was sitting nervously on the sofa, watching Scott pace when the front door burst open and Derek stormed in, expression livid. He immediately headed for Stiles, clearly planning to tear him apart, but Scott intercepted quickly and blocked Derek's path.

"What did you do?!" roared the irate werewolf.

"I didn't mean too! I didn't know she was listening! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry?! You're sorry?! Oh great, Rowan is put there somewhere with the alpha and her psycho wolf brother hunting her but that doesn't matter because you're sorry!" Derek pushed past Scott and grabbed Stiles by the lapels. "When we find her, you better hope there's not a scratch on her, because if there is, I will tear you limb from limb with my teeth!" Stiles nodded, his fear showing on his face. Derek dropped him abruptly.

"Derek." Scott began.

"Shut up," he ordered.

"Hang on," said Stiles, hands frantically checking his pockets.

"That goes double for you," Derek growled.

"No, Derek, listen. This is important."

"What is it?" The werewolf asked impatiently.

"My phone's missing." He got a growl in response. "No, I mean Rowan's got my phone! I remember asking her to look after it!" The second he'd finished speaking, Derek pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled Stiles' number. After a few rings it picked up, which surprised him.

"Hello Derek," said a voice he recognized. Derek growled.

"Peter…" he snarled. "Let me talk to Rowan!"

"No, Rowan can't come to the phone right now."

"WHY NIOT?" Derek roared, making Stiles jump and Scott cover his sensitive ears.

"Because she doesn't want to talk to you."

"Or because you're making her? Just put her on the damn phone!"

"Fine but she'll just say the same thing I did." He heard a scuffle on the other end as the phone was handed over.

"Rowan! Rowan! Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Derek I'm fine," came Rowan's quiet voice. He almost sighed in relief, so caught up in the sound of her voice to listen to her tone or even the words she spoke. "Don't call again. I'm staying with Peter. He… he cares about me!" He realised that she sounded different. Her voice was cold and purposefully blank, not quiet hiding the tremor of fear that ran through it. He couldn't believe it was her speaking.

"What the fuck? No he doesn't!" He shouted. He couldn't understand why she was being like this. Couldn't she see he was just trying to protect her, to help her?

"Well he cares more than you do! You told me that I was useless, worthless, just a magnet for danger!" Had he really said that to her? Those horrible poisoned words? "Go away Derek!"

"I only said those things because I was upset! I didn't mean them!" He tried to explain but it was too late. The line was dead. Derek snarled, angry at himself, at her, at everything.

"Looks like I'm not the only one at fault," muttered Stiles. Derek growled at him and pinched the bridge of his nose in an effort to calm down.

"Scott, with me. We're going to find her."

"No." Derek froze.

"What?"

"No, I won't help you. Not until you're doing it for the right reasons."

"I want to find her! Isn't that reason enough?"

"No. You're both doing this out of jealousy because you both want her. She's a girl! A human being with feelings! You've been fighting over her like two kids who want the same toy!"

"Scott, there isn't time for this!" Scott folded his arms and glared stubbornly.

"You want the truth? I like Rowan a lot and it kills me knowing I've hurt her. I want her back, yes, but I want her to be safe and happy more."

"Then I'll help," said Scott, heading to the door with Derek. Stiles went after them. Scott gave his friend an I-don't-think-this-is-a-good-idea look, which went ignored. Derek was far more vocal with his protests.

"You're not going with us!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's your fault she's out there in the first place!"

"And it's your fault she won't come back," he retorted. Derek scowled. "Look, I want to help. I don't care how. I'll be bloody bait if I have to, but I care about her too and I want to help."

"Fine. Me and Scott will go on foot so we can trace her scent. You follow behind in the car." The two wolves then left and sprinted off into the woods. Stiles set off in the car, following them as best he could. His every thought was about Rowan. Where was she? What did she think of him now? Was she hurt? He was pretty sure she'd be kept alive but the image of her lying in the woods, body torn in half, became rooted in his mind. He gripped the steering wheel tighter. No, she wasn't dead. She couldn't be. He had to tell her he hadn't meant it the way she heard it. He had to say sorry.  
>He drove through the forest until he saw Scott standing at the roadside. He was holding a bundle of blood-stained clothing in his arms. Stiles pulled over.<p>

"Please tell me that's not hers."

"It's hers," said Scott grimly. "The sneaky bastard planted it so we wouldn't find her real scent."

"Using our own tricks against us. Clever," murmured Stiles. Scott gave him an aggravated look.

"When you're finished praising him, maybe you can help us think of a plan."

"Can I use your phone?" Stiles asked.

"What? No!"

"Oh come on Scott. Now is hardly the time to text Alison." Scott sheepishly handed the phone over. Stiles rolled his window up, rang someone and began talking in heated whispers. Derek returned and pulled Scott away.

"There's no clear trace to follow. By the time we find the trail, it'll be too faint to follow." Before Scott could reply, Stiles stuck his head out of the window and whistled to get their attention.

"Luckily I don't rely on smell like a bloodhound." He held out Scott's phone. The screen had the image of a map on it with a red dot marking a location. "You can thank me later." Derek took the phone.

"That's not far." He climbed into the car and pulled Scott after him. Stiles needed no prompting to start the car and drive, following the directions Derek shouted at him.

* * *

><p>Rowan looked up from her food when Peter growled. His expression had darkened, a more feral animal look in his eyes than normal. She felt fear starting to build in her stomach.<p>

"Peter…?" she asked hesitantly. He looked at her and for a moment there was nothing but pure predatorial hunger on his face. He stalked towards her. She rose from the table and forced herself to stand, to face him, knowing that backing away would only make him madder. He reached her, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. She flinched slightly as he pressed his mouth to the crook of her neck. He bit down gently, enough to hurt but not enough to change her or draw more than a trickle of blood. She winced and closed her eyes tight, waiting for him to finish. Eventually he pulled away. He licked his lips clean before speaking.

"Go upstairs. Stay there and don't make a sound," he ordered. She nodded and hurried out of the room. Peter watched her go, then went to the window and looked out. A car pulled up outside. He growled softly but forced himself to remain calm. A human and a couple of second-rate betas wouldn't be able to stop him.

Derek left the car and stormed up to the house. He tore the door off its hinges. Peter rolled his eyes at his nephew's theatrics, leaning against the wall until Derek saw him.

"You!"

"It wouldn't kill you to knock, you know." Derek ignored the comment and growled, eyes turning blue.

"Where is she?" he roared.

"Rowan? She's upstairs. I wore her out." He went to the bottom of the stairs and called up to her. "Rowan, sweetheart, can you come downstairs please?" Rowan stepped out onto the landing. Derek inhaled sharply. Could he really have forgotten how beautiful she was? His memories didn't seem to compare to the sight of her. She was wearing a green silk dress with a band of green velvet around her waist. The dress ended mid-thigh and through the revealing fabric, Derek could see every detail of her body. The wolf part of him purred in delight, seeing her like that, his desire rising to an almost uncontrollable level.  
>Peter pulled her over to him and wrapped a possessive arm around her waist. His other hand played with her hair, exposing the lurid mark on her throat. Derek growled. Peter smirked, clearly pleased by his tormenting. He moved the hand on Rowan's waist upwards to cup her breast, gently fondling it through the dress. Rowan whimpered.<p>

That was when Derek snapped. There was only so much a man could take and Derek wasn't exactly even-tempered by nature.  
>He lunged at Peter who instantly pushed Rowan out of the way. He dodged Derek's attack, grabbed the beta by the throat and threw him to the floor. Rowan let out a small cry as Peter placed his foot on Derek's neck, cutting off the oxygen. Suddenly, Peter was tackled from behind by a Scott shaped blur. He hit the wall and was held there. Stiles stepped through the broken door, holding a pistol in his shaking hands. Rowan was startled to see Taylor following him, eyes yellow and fixed on her. She backed away a few steps. Before he could move towards her though, Peter shook Scott off him with a snarl. The werewolves circled each other, Scott retreating away to let the older wolves grapple. He met Rowan's gaze and mouthed the word 'go' to her. She nodded and silently retreated up the stairs. No one noticed as she disappeared off to find a hiding place. Scott then grabbed the gun off Stiles and aimed at the writhing males. His wolf vision allowed him to get a better aim. He fired, hitting Peter in the side. Peter growled, distracted more than hurt. Taylor slashed his claws across Peter's throat. Blood gushed from the wound. Peter pushed Taylor off him. He had a split second to choose between continuing the fight or escaping. He was stronger but against the three wolves and the gun, there was a risk. So he knocked the others to the floor and ran for it, disappearing out of the doorway. There was a moment of silence as Taylor picked himself up and everyone regained their senses.<p>

"Well, there you go. He wasn't so tough," laughed Taylor. "Now, I helped you. Hand her over." Derek glanced around.

"Erm… I would if I knew where she was." Everyone looked around.

"Where is she?" roared Taylor.

"I saw her run out of the door," lied Scott.

"Why didn't you stop her?" demanded Derek.

"No time," interjected Stiles. "Find her! Quickly!" Taylor and Derek darted out of the door. Stiles looked at Scott. "You're a terrible liar." Scott shrugged.

"They believed it." He turned and went upstairs, calling Rowan's name quietly. There was no response but he heard the faintest sound of a heartbeat nearby. He followed the sound to an empty bedroom, crouched down and looked under the bed. Rowan looked back at him.

"Hi…" she whispered.

"Hey. Come on, let's get you out of here." He held out his hand, she took it and wriggled out of the gap. He smiled slightly, pleased to see her again and apparently no worse for wear after her misadventure.

"Thanks for coming after me Scott. I didn't mean to run off like that I just… reacted badly."

"I completely understand. Let's just get you out of here before the others get back." He led her out of the room, downstairs to the car. Stiles opened his mouth to speak but Rowan just shook her head. She wasn't ready for apologies and reconciliation yet. That could wait until later.

They drove to the outskirts of the wood and idled there, waiting for Derek. Rowan was curled up in the backseat, silent, at the mercy of her racing thoughts. Stiles and Scott exchanged worried glances, both privately wondering what exactly Peter had done to her.  
>Derek arrived after a while and sat in the back with Rowan. She wriggled close to him, her hand grasping the front of his shirt. She buried her face in the fabric. Derek gently stroked her hair, soothing her. Stiles tried to ignore it, ignore the building jealousy. This wasn't about him. If Rowan was happy, that was all that mattered.<p> 


End file.
